When Two Worlds Collide
by Basil4Life
Summary: We all know that wishing on stars for things like entering alternate universes is impossible. But what if it was possible? And there's a twist, what if the wish that was made came true for someone else's diabolical revenge? Basil/OC
1. Make a Wish

_Author's Note: So after much consideration and procrastination, I finally decided to rewrite this story, hopefully making it better. I deeply appreciate those who enjoyed the story the way it was before, but I could not stand it. I only pray that this makes it more exciting for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Make a Wish<strong>

_December 15, 2010_

Ever since I was a little girl I was told that if I wished upon a star, that one thing I most desperately wanted just might come true. To this very day, deep down, I still believe it. Yet I know that I have to do my fair share to make whatever I want become reality. I understand that life is not a fairy tale. If it were, then everything I ever wished for would have mine even if I didn't know what to do with half of it.

In this case wishing was all I could do. This one thing that I have desperately wanted since I was a small girl I knew could never become reality since it was make-believe. Even at the age of twenty-one, I still find myself making that wish. The only logical explanation for this is perhaps my inner child has yet seen the reality of the situation.

My story begins on another humid but rainy morning in the busy city of Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The continuous sounds of everyday life were easily heard from my bedroom window. Jackie, who has been my best friend since high school, was visiting during her winter break. We laughed and joked while I constantly pushed her over with my foot as she sat on the hard tile floor, her suitcase wide open in front of her. Now and again, I would tell her of my experiences or situations my parents went through since we moved here.

We moved into our apartment near the end of October after my mom retired from the Army back in Virginia. Before that, it was only my dad and me. I will admit, moving here was a big step, as well as completely unexpected. Though I think for personal reasons, it was quite necessary. What made this move a challenge was the mere fact that everything ran differently here. Of course, we had already learned some of it the hard way.

There were still a few boxes I had yet unpacked since things had been so hectic once we moved in: Dealing with both the water and electric company, getting groceries on a daily basis, assisting a couple we met through our real estate agent. The list goes on. I figured since I now had time, I might as well unpack at least one of them so I didn't have to worry about it later. Sitting on my bed with one leg stretched out, I began to look over what was inside the heavy box I had literally dragged out of my small closet. I soon discovered that said box contained all my VHS tapes and DVDs that Mom had mailed down a week prior to her arrival.

While one end of my bed became cluttered with random movies and television series I owned, one movie in particular caught my eyes instantly. I glanced carefully at the luminous cover and at that precise moment, I could feel myself transporting back in time to my childhood.

"What's that?" Jackie asked with curiosity when she looked up from packing her suitcase. With my usual goofy grin plastered on my face, I handed the movie over to her. "_The Great Mouse Detective_," she exclaimed once it was in her possession, "I haven't seen this movie in years. I'm surprised that you still had it packed up. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised you had it in the box at all."

"I know me too," I agreed with laughter as she handed me back the DVD. "It's been my favourite Disney film since I was a kid. I remember that I constantly watched it whenever I was at Grandma's."

"The one thing I dimly remember is that creepy bat. He always frightened me for some reason."

"Same here; in fact, Fidget terrified a lot of people as far as I know. I recall whenever I was watching it alone, I would keep my eyes covered. But if someone else was watching it with me, I'd do my best to look away or excuse myself and walk out of the room." I paused for a brief moment, placing the movie beside me. "I'm surprised no one caught on to that," I commented mostly to myself.

"Did your cousins watch it as frequently as you did?"

"No," I replied. "They weren't into it as much as I was. However, Sissy seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. That's probably why Juan can't stand it anymore."

"Probably because you watch it too much," Jackie teased.

"Oh no doubt that was the reason," I pointed out. Before continuing, I took out the rest of the movies, placing them in the growing pile behind which was beginning to collapse as a few began to slide down.

"When moving to Virginia," I began, "I made sure I brought that movie with me since I seemed to be one of the only ones who truly appreciated it. Since the first time I saw it, I was hooked. What is even funnier, for some reason, I always wished what it would be like to enter their world."

Trying to hold back a laugh, Jackie smiled widely. "Maybe if you wish one last time, it'll come true," she joked. With a sinister grin, I grabbed a pillow from my bed and attempted to strike her with it. She caught it and tried to attack, but did not succeed.

"Yeah, instead of the third time being a charm, it'll be the three millionth," I said sarcastically while I tossed the empty box across the small room, listening as it hit the wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud before asking, "Don't' you think we're a bit old to believe in fairy tale dreams like that"

"You're the one that's obsessed with the movie!" Jackie exclaimed before she paused and glanced down at the case, "and _him_," she added, placing her finger on one certain character.

Laughing happily, I followed her gaze. "You know, it's not my fault that Disney had to make Basil incredibly handsome!"

"Even if he's a mouse," Jackie quickly added.

"More specifically, an anthromorphic mouse, beside, I'm not that obsessed."

She glared at me with a big smirk on her face and her arms crossed. "Bull," she stated.

"I'm not," I denied once again.

"Okay, so, how much do you want to bet on that, Paula Marie Méndez?"

"Nothing, because I know I'll lose," I hastily replied before adding, "It's a great movie!"

"Maybe so, but still-"

"All right, fine, you win! I'm obsessed with the movie! I'm obsessed with Basil! I will shout it to the world, because I don't care!" We both laughed loudly while I stood proud and tall on my mattress with my arms above me. Out of nowhere, I suddenly had the urge to set my gaze at the time on my iHome that was placed on my wicker dresser. "Hey, Jackie, what time does your flight leave again?"

"Quarter past two," she answered reading it off the paper she had with her, "why do you ask?"

"Oh snap, it's almost noon, so we need to get going." Heading to the closet once again, I snatched my brown flip-flops and slipped them on. "Do you mind getting lunch at the airport? It'd make more sense because traffic is probably going to be lethal on the way."

"Sure, I just need to pack a few more things and I'm good to go."

* * *

><p>As predicted, we were stuck in a major traffic jam right on PR-26. It also didn't help that back at the apartment two of the elevators were out of order, which meant that we had to walk down the staircase since we were in a bit of a rush. All around us, drivers beeped their horns or merged dangerously into lanes attempting to get ahead. Waiting impatiently, I checked to see if anything good was on the radio, a few familiar songs here and there, but nothing else. After a while, I reached into the glove compartment to retrieve my small black CD holder. Opening it up, I grabbed the first one I saw, which was a mixed CD that contained some of my favourite Latin artists. The sound of the loud brass and rhythmic beats blared through the speakers causing the windows to vibrate while little by little we moved down the overly crowed highway. Eventually, we finally got through the lunch hour traffic and to make up for time lost, I sped up a bit, cautiously paying close attention to the careless drivers around me.<p>

Roughly, fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the airport in San Juan. After grabbing my little ticket stub from the machine beside me, I drove up the ramp looking for an empty parking spot. A few short minutes passed and I spotted a dark green dented up SUV pulling out and quickly took it before the other vehicle that was waiting for it could. Just in case of there being any conflict, Jackie and I remained in the car snickering to ourselves, waiting for what we soon discovered was a mini grey Prius drive passed. We laughed even harder as we watch the driver of said Prius flail his arms in the air, obviously not thrilled about my quick manoeuvre.

"You are incredibly lucky they didn't get out of the car and chew you out just now," Jackie commented as she stepped out and waited for me to pop open the trunk.

"Oh, I know," I began after rolling up the windows and turning off the ignition, "but there's always the chance that they would have done the same if the tables were turned." Stepping out of the car, I locked the doors and helped Jackie haul out her bags.

Luckily, the airport was not as hectic and crowded as it was when Jackie first arrived. In perfect timing, we managed to get all that needed to be done and head to the nearest food court. Grabbing McDonald's, we sat down and relaxed while reminiscing about all the fun and crazy things we did throughout the week. When it finally came for her to leave, we headed towards the checkpoint where the line already began to grow by the second.

"Check in with me once you reach Atlanta," I told her as I embraced her.

"Will do, I'll let you know if anything comes up." Nodding, I waited until she made it through the checkpoint before heading back home.

* * *

><p>It was about midnight when I received another call from Jackie informing me that her flight had finally reached the airport in Richmond, Virginia. She had called me earlier telling me that her second flight was delayed due to snow and wasn't departing until further notice. After getting off the phone with her, I decided to watch a movie since I was not the least bit tired.<p>

Before doing anything, I organized my movies on some of the shelves in my closet. When I was finished, I grabbed the remaining DVD and placed the disc into the drive on my laptop. I smiled when the familiar caption reading "London 1897" came up and disappeared while the scene zoomed forward. However, not even seven minutes in, my eyes began to become heavy. With the best of my ability, I did all I could to keep my eyes open, alas, I failed to do so. Looking away from the laptop, I glanced up into the night's sky. One of the things I never really liked about living in the city was all the lights that shined at every inch of the area. But tonight, I noticed the strangest thing. Above all the bright lights of Bayamon, I spotted a bright star that seemed to make itself known. For a second, I thought I was mistaken it for a helicopter or an airplane, but not once did it move from its place. With the clear sound of my favourite mouse detective's voice from behind me, I closed my eyes tightly.

"I wish I could see his world," I mumbled until seconds later, I fell fast sleep.


	2. Mr Basil of Baker Street

_Special thank you to Brinatello for looking over this chapter a while back! So enjoy everyone.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mr. Basil of Baker Street<strong>

_December 16, 1898 (around two in the morning)_

_Why does it feel cold and wet all of a sudden, _I thought to myself before I opened my eyes slowly.

Immediately noticing my surroundings, my eyes widened. How I ended up in a dark alley was beyond me. A title wave of questions soon came crashing down on me, which also caused me to obtain a sudden headache. One thing I knew right off the bat, I was definitely not in Puerto Rico anymore. The only other place I could think of being as freezing as this was Virginia, and I wasn't there either! So, where the heck was I? Feeling my headache start to worsen, I groaned while I placed my throbbing head in my hands. However, it was at that moment that I realized something wasn't quite right. Ignoring the pain, I lifted my head up. The first thing I noticed that was different was my hands.

"What the…," I whispered as I began to feel my face next. I gasped softly once I noticed it had changed as well. It felt…furry.

I suddenly began to panic, my heart raced and my breathing became heavy and difficult to manage. Slowly, the pieces of the terrifying puzzle were coming together, but the sane part of me wanted to believe otherwise. In the middle of all this, I noticed a piece of a broken mirror and sprinted towards it. Gripping both sides, not even caring if the glass cut me, I gazed at my reflection. For the moment, I couldn't even scream. It was as if I had lost the ability to do so. Finally, the horrific sight besieged me as I gained that power and screamed bloody murder. In the process, I stumbled backwards and tripped over what appeared to be a broken piece of a wooden crate, hitting my head hard on the ground. Luckily, I didn't black out or anything that severe. Though, I wish I did. Nevertheless, back to the reason _why_ I screamed. Somehow, I transformed into a mouse, yep you heard me right…_a mouse_! While paying more attention to my throbbing head, I didn't even notice the sound of rapid footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Are you all right, miss?" a voice asked calmly and politely.

As I lifted myself up from the ground, I had a gut feeling that I wasn't prepared for whom I was about to see in from of me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…," I began to say until my gaze properly focused on said individual.

_Oh, God! No, no, no, this can't be happening. I must be having one seriously tripped out dream. He isn't real, Paula! He is just a figment of your imagination! _I screamed in my head. Suddenly, I began to feel lightheaded and my vision became hazy again.

"…fine," I finally said before I passed out.

* * *

><p>It felt like an eternity when I finally regained consciousness. The harsh pounding in my head had long since vanished, and I no longer was soaked or freezing to the bone. So with that, I automatically assumed that I was having another weird dream. Alas, I was proven wrong when I slowly opened my tired eyes only to see that I was not in my bedroom at all. Glancing at my unfamiliar surroundings, I gradually began to piece together the unsolved puzzle. For starters, the decent size bedroom looked as if a hurricane went through it. Papers were scattered all over, while clothes (possibly disguises) were thrown in various piles. I was amazed that some parts of the floor remained visible. On various parts of the stripped wall directly in front of me, several newspaper articles dating back as far as 1880 were pinned above a small overly cluttered desk. A few minutes later, while continuing to look around, I heard the door open to my right and noticed that it was none other than the famous consulting detective of the mouse world, Basil of Baker Street.<p>

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up," he said softly.

"H-how long was I unconscious?" I carefully asked, minding my own words.

"Almost six hours, my dear," he replied as he presented a tray of food "Here, this will help regain your strength. You took quite a nasty fall."

"I did?" I questioned confusingly. "Maybe that's why I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck," I commented to myself. Unfortunately, he heard me.

"A what?" Raising his brow as he looked at me with concern.

"Oh, um, nothing, I guess I'm still not quite myself yet."

Dodging my reply, he then placed the tray on the side table by the bed and pulled a nearby chair towards me. However, before he sat down he helped me sit up before he placed the tray in front of me. I honestly didn't even know what to say at this moment. He was so much different then what I could recollect. My thoughts went back to my time as I began to remember how Basil was in the movie: intelligent for one, but he was also a social misfit, somewhat condescending, eccentric, but, of course, he was kind and gentle here and there.

"Um, thank you so much, sir, for your generosity," I said with a shy tone in my voice.

He only laughed slightly as he began to rummage through the drawer of the side table. It was after he presented a small box he finally answered, "You are quite welcome, my dear. I could not leave a young woman such as yourself out in the cold, especially in your condition. Also, no need to call me 'sir', Basil will be fine."

My only response was a soft smile. I looked down at the plate in front of my. While it was the thought that counted, I could not eat any of it without gagging, the toast and bacon were burnt to a crisp while the eggs looked as though he had to scrape their poor charred selves off the skillet. Next to the plate was a small vase with a flower inside as if he tried to make his creation look presentable. I looked to the glass of water last, knowing I'll be welcoming that the most.

"I hope that's okay," he began to say when he noticed my blank stare. "Since Mrs. Judson is out of town, I had to work with what we had," Basil said as he began to mend the rather large gash on my forehead. As gently as he could, he began to dab rubbing alcohol on the wound. As expected, I winced a bit.

"You made all of this?" I replied, trying to look pleased. Before he answered, he carefully placed a bandage over the wound so it wouldn't become infected.

"Mmm-hmm, I too am amazed that I could still cook after all these years, not saying that I was ever the best either. My landlady will not let me go two feet towards the kitchen while she is around, fear of me causing any destruction of some kind."

After hearing this, I could see why she wouldn't allow him near the kitchen and secretly hoped he didn't set the room on fire. I picked up the fork and speared at what looked like the edible parts of the eggs and took a bite. It wasn't too bad, but sadly, not too good either. The dried out bits of the yolk were starting to make me nauseous. I crunched loudly on the toast next, trying my best to swallow the black pieces down my throat. Staring at the bacon last, I didn't mind it overly cooked when it still had a delicious maple brown sugar flavour. I crunched on that the most and reached for the glass of water to wash it all down.

After he left the room, it gave me a chance to really observe the new environment around me. I carefully noticed things that I didn't detect in the first place since I was still somewhat discombobulated. To the right of the small desk was a decent sized walk-in closet that not only contained his regular attire, but probably every disguise imaginable. When slowly getting out of the bed, I noticed that I wasn't in my Metallica t-shirt or high school gym shorts. Instead, I was wearing a plain white nightdress with a high collar that drooped around my ankles. Seeing this made me wonder if he even noticed my not-in-style clothes and simply stripped me out of them, not even thinking twice about it. Then again, was I even wearing my own clothes at all? Dodging my last thought, I quietly tiptoed my way to the closet. Inside, hanging on the door was his Inverness coat and deerstalker.

_Hmm, I could have sworn he had them hanging on a suite of armour_, I thought to myself as I continued looking through his clothes.

Scanning through his regular attire, I slightly began to bite my bottom lip, feeling a childish urge return to me. As my hand hesitatingly reached out, I paused when I thought I heard something. Cautiously, I peaked outside the closet, making sure the coast was clear while at the same time wondering how long Basil was going to be. Assuming I would have plenty of time before his return, I closed the door enough to where I still had enough light so that I could see what I was doing.

The first thing I grabbed was a pair of his brown trousers and with a bit of difficulty, since I now had a tail, I finally got them on. They were a bit loose, but nothing a belt wouldn't fix. I then slipped on one of his plain white shirts, just like the trousers, it too was a bit on the large size. After tucking it in, I did the zipper and looped a belt through. In the corner of my eye, I spotted his familiar sea green cravat hanging along with others on a nail by the closet door. Now the question was how the heck I was supposed to tie this thing, since I've never worn a tie in my entire life. After my thousandth attempt, I finally got it, though it wasn't perfect. But at this moment, perfection wasn't an issue. Lastly, I found another one of his brown waistcoats and slipped that on. After buttoning it up, I once again checked to see if the coast was clear before I stepped out of the closet to look myself over in the full-length mirror.

"Hmm, I don't look bad at all," I chuckled while I stared at my refection. "Maybe I could pass off as him."

"You'd have to do a lot better than that if you were to impersonate me," Basil replied while he stood by the door.

At the moment, I felt like my heart was about bust out of my chest from utter fright. I know what you all are probably thinking: _she is so screwed_, right? Wrong. When I turned towards him, I was expecting him to be incredibly furious with me. Instead he was…smiling…why was he smiling? This, for some reason, frightened me. He might be smiling now, but I had a strong feeling that at any given moment, he would snap. Luckily for me, he didn't. He began to chuckle softly as he walked up to me and led me back to the closet.

"How about we find something more suitable for your sex, shall we?" he said as he began to go through the female attire he had. My only response was a gentle nod.


	3. Day One

**Chapter 3: Day One**

_Smart mouse, I would have decked him if he was still in here_, I thought to myself when I stepped out of the closet in the under garments that he had managed to find in the back of the flat.

As much as I detested dresses, that detective sure knew how to make me think otherwise. Once I had dressed, I walked over to the mirror and carefully looked it over. Since it was Basil's, I already knew that it would be a bit big for me. It was nice, but simple, a light shade of pink. The only thing that irritated me, were the several layers of petticoats that I wore underneath, which gave me a bit of a puffy look that I usually despised. I used one of the detective's belts and wrapped it around so that the dress didn't seem so loose.

While combing my hair, I heard a soft knock on the door. Assuming it was the detective, I quickly smoothed out any wrinkles that remained, brushed out the remaining tangles from my hair, and quickly put it up in a sloppy bun before allowing him to enter. However, the mouse that entered was not who I expected it to be the second the door opened.

"Hello," the familiar little girl said in a shy tone while she remained standing by the door. "Basil sent me to get you."

I nodded as I placed the used nightdress on the end of the bed and slipped into a pair of light pink shoes that Basil had quickly ran out to get. They too were a bit large, but I guess it's better to feel safe than sorry, right?

I became nervous as we made our way down the staircase. My heart pounded harder with each step I took. I didn't know what to expect once I made it downstairs, but despite my nervousness, I managed to control it for the time being. Once at the bottom, I remained behind wile Olivia ran up to the three grown mice seated by the fireplace. Tugging on Basil's sleeve, she was able to get his attention. After a short pause, the detective looked from the child towards where I stood.

"Ah, there you are, my dear," Basil announced cheerfully as he rose from his seat, possibly waiting for me to approach him. When I didn't he did not seem to be taken offense for he smiled softly and came to me. "It's all right, no need to be shy."

Feeling a bit reassured, he took my hand delicately. However, for some unknown reason, the second his hand touched mine, once again my heart gradually began to beat faster. But as quickly as the strange feeling appeared, it vanished right when we reached the other two gentleman.

"Miss Méndez, I would like to introduce you to Hiram Flaversham. Of course you've already met his daughter, Olivia." I nodded before he continued. "And this is my friend and trusted colleague, Dr. Dawson."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss," Hiram said kindly, kissing my hand.

"How do you do, my dear," Dr. Dawson said next as he shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both," I replied politely, still feeling a bit over-whelmed with the fact that I was standing face to face with characters I have loved so dearly for eighteen years of my life.

While Basil, Mr. Flaversham, and Dr. Dawson continued with their topic of discussion, I excused myself, feeling that it wasn't my place to listen to their conversation. Not knowing what else to do, I took the opportunity to have a look around the small flat. For as long as I could possibly remember, I always wondered what other rooms there were here since all anyone ever saw was the sitting room.

Walking passed the staircase, down a small hallway, the first room I came across appeared to be a small library for the most part. The walls were a solid shade of dark green, white a brown fireplace sat in between two large bookcases. Curious, I walked over to the right one and began skimming through the various titles and topics. Grabbing a random book, I sat comfortably in one of the white chairs in front of the unlit fireplace and began to read what I soon found out was a Romance novel.

_Hmm, Basil and Romance...no, it must belong to Mrs. Judson, _I thought while my eyes remained glued to the page.

"Aren't you freezing?" a tiny voice questioned, causing me to glace upward. "I'm sure you'll catch a cold."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, Olivia, but I'm sure I'll be fine," I replied politely, placing the book on my lap.

"Here," she began as she stepped closer, holding out a shawl, "just in case."

Taking it, I wrapped it around me. It did help a bit, but not much. Still as long as it made the small child in front of me happy, then that was all that mattered.

"You're from Puerto Rico, right?" I nodded to her question before she continued. "Where is it? What is it like?"

Laughing lightly, I gave her a soft smile. "Before I answer these questions, how did you find out where I was from?"

"I, um, overheard Basil discussing it to Daddy and Dr Dawson while you were still upstairs," she cautiously replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's quite all right. No need for apologies," I stepped in. "Now, about those questions of yours..." She smiled with excitement and quickly sat in the chair across from me, waiting patiently for my answers. At this point, I knew I had to be extremely careful with my words, not just with Olivia, but with everyone...especially Basil. "Well, Puerto Rico is a small island off the coast of Florida."

"So, it's near America?"

"Yes, it is. It's a tropical island, so it's warm all year round."

"You don't get snow at all?" she asked, rather shocked by my answer.

"No...," I paused briefly, feeling a bit saddened about that bit of truth, "...it never does."

After a long minute or so, the sound of Olivia's father calling to her broke the silence. Exchanging final goodbyes, they departed, which left me alone with my book yet again. However, trying to get back into it became quite difficult, almost impossible. So finally, I gave up trying and placed it back in its rightful place.

Walking back into the sitting room, I gave a heavy sigh and plopped myself down on the green couch that sat right up against the wall behind Basil's chair. I began to question why Olivia's comment bothered me so. True, I missed seeing snow, but here was my chance. So, why be depressed?

It almost seemed as if the weather had read my thoughts, for when I glanced up at the window ahead, large snowflakes began to fall. If anyone were to see my reaction, they might think I've never seen snow in my entire life.

Wrapping the shawl tighter around me, I headed towards the window, taking a seat on the bench. I watched as children began flooding the streets, giggling with glee. The wondrous sight hypnotized me. Everything I always imagined Victorian London to be was right in front of me.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" Basil questioned, causing me to jump slightly.

"Oh...Um, yes it is," I replied, smiling warmly. "It's quite a shame that I've never been able to see it until now."

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded. Clearing his throat, he leaned against the banister, crossing his arms while he focused on me. "So I take it that you have lived in Puerto Rico your entire life?" he asked rather suspiciously.

"Y-yes," I answered with slight hesitation. The way he approached the topic caused me to panic.

"Because it's quite baffling how you seem well educated in manners and etiquette...And how you fluently know the English language."

"My father is a well-educated mouse, Mr. Basil. He is the one who taught me right, and how to speak English. He told me that it would be of great use for me now that the United States has claimed our island."

"Quite right," he stated, a bit embarrassed by his comment. "My apologies if I have offended you."

"No, you haven't offended me at all," I assured him. "It's ordinary for anyone to assume something every now and then." Nodding carefully, the inquisitive detective took out his pipe and struck a match, taking a couple puffs before placing the box of matches back in his smoking jacket.

"So pray. Tell me what you remember before you were found."

"Not much," I began to explain. "I was spending some time with a close friend of mine earlier that day. Later on that evening, once she left, I grew tired and fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes only to see that I wasn't home any longer."

"Hmm, that's strange," Basil mumbled to himself, taking another puff before continuing. "So, not once did you awaken."

"No. It is just as I said; I did not awake until I was dumped in that alley. What makes the situation more strange is the fact that I'm usually a light sleeper, but whoever took me must have drugged me somehow." Halfway through my explanation, Basil began to pace back and forth, waiting for anything that could be helpful to figuring out who took me. Once again, he ceased in front of me, and leaned against the banister.

"Any enemies that you are aware of?"

"No..."

"And your father?"

"None as far as I know, he's highly respected by his fellow employees...but then again, even amongst those that are respected, there could be people who are envious. However, probably not envious enough to the point of kidnapping their boss' daughter and sending them to a foreign country. There really isn't any motive in that."

"Really? May I ask what his occupation is?"

I panicked "He...um...he manages a crew on the loading docks in San Juan."

"Oh, so I take it that is how he learned English as well?" he carefully questioned, possibly curious about my hesitant response. "Pardon the quick change of subject, but, again do not take offense, I would wager that to be one of the only ways for him to learn the language and then be able to teach you."

Shaking my head, assuring him that no offense was made, as I cleared my throat. "Yes, that is correct. He's hard working and tries his best to provide for his family. He's the kind of employee that anyone would love to have at least that is what his own boss as stated."

Basil continued his pondering, as he remained standing in front of me, his concern or suspicion towards me increasing by the second. For some reason, it began to make me a bit nervous. However, I remained as calm as I possibly could, that way I couldn't attract any more concern or suspicion, and brought my attention back towards the snow that continued to fall.

"If you would like, I could give you a tour of the city," he kindly offered, deciding to drop the topic of discussion for the time being.

"That would be delightful, if you don't mind of course."

"Not at all, my dear. However, we must begin now before the snow becomes too deep." I nodded in response before taking his hand. Once again, I felt the same strange but warm feeling from the first time he offered his hand to me. This time, however, I wasn't quick enough to hide it.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"Nothing," the detective began to answer as he offered me a spare coat with an amused smile on his face, "but I do believe you are blushing." He chuckled once more when my expression changed. Why in God's name was I blushing? Does it have to do with this strange feeling...whatever feeling that may be? I guess only time will tell before I am able to get the answers.


	4. Strange Emotions

**Chapter 4: Strange Emotions**

The sights of London were phenomenal. Though for my own safety, we kept clear from the rougher edges, though I was curious to see it if it was anything depicted in pictures I have seen. Since we left Baker Street, the snow had ceased, which gave us a bit more time to see more than Basil had originally planned for me. But most of the time, I was not able to enjoy said sights, due to all the whispers and stares from around me. While some watched with shock and amazement, others were with disgust and condemnation. Not watching my step, I was too late to notice that I was about to collide with a moving cart until after I practically fell hard to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, woman!" a grey salesmouse shouted as half of his apples came rolling off the cart and onto the busy streets.

At first I watched while human cabs travelled back and forth, crushing the now tainted fruit before glancing up at the peeved face that looked down at me as if looking for an act of contrition. "I-I'm terribly sorry, sir," I tried to tell him. "I wasn't-"

"Sorry! I'll teach you to be sorry." Grabbing my wrist tightly, I winced in fear as he pulled me from the ground callously and raised his hand, attempting to strike at me. While awaiting my punishment, I soon realized that nothing happened. All I felt was a slight jolt. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that Basil had taken hold of the angered mouse's arm.

"I would get your hand off her if I were you, sir," the detective warned, keeping his eyes on him.

"Not until she gets what is coming to her!"

"Here," he began, shoving some money at his face, "that ought to cover it." Before anything else happened, I was dragged away from the embarrassing scene. Judging by the look on Basil's face, I could see that he wasn't too pleased.

I could hear the enraged mouse shouting as we got further away from the incident. My face was still red from how ashamed I felt, thinking that I caused more talk upon myself as well as the detective. With each step, his grip, tight at first, loosened until he finally released my wrist once we turned the corner.

"You really should watch where you are walking," he told me sternly, possibly not wanting to upset me more than I already was. I slowly nodded and attempted to avoid all the eyes gazing at us. Once more, the whispers started up yet again, but this time, I could slightly pick up some of the comments. Noticing my determination to block out the comments, he added, "Don't let them get to you, my dear."

"It's kind of hard not to when everyone is probably thinking I'm some sort of..." Before I could even say the word, I kept my mouth shut, not knowing what the outcome would bring.

"Some sort of what?" he asked, gripping my arm slightly as he brought us to a stop.

"Nothing...it's nothing."

"Well, this nothing seems to be getting to you-"

"Nothing is getting to me!" I snapped harshly, ripping my arm away from his grasp.

We both stood our ground while everyone else went about their business. At this point, I would admit that even though this detective was my favourite character growing up, he was quite maddening. Though I also knew that I probably wasn't making it to the top of his "favourite individuals" list either.

Basil sighed with frustration and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. I, on the other hand, walked towards a vacant bench and sat down, hoping that at any given moment, he would drop the subject.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" he dared to question. I rolled my eyes and glanced up at him with an irritated expression once he stopped in front of me.

"I'm being stubborn? Why can't you simply drop the subject?"

"I will once you tell me what is wrong."

_God, this mouse doesn't know when to quit, does he? Like it's even any of his business...All right, it is somewhat his business_. I thought to myself. Placing my hands on the edge of the freezing bench, I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Fine, do you really want to know what I think?"

"That would be quite helpful, Miss Méndez. I might be the world's only unofficial private consulting detective that can figure you out with just one glance, but alas, I cannot read minds. Please, tell me what is troubling you."

"I…I feel as if I don't belong here, and all the whispers and gazes are probably proving that point."

"What point? You were brought here by force."

"Well, tell them that!" I said in an outburst, gesturing to all the Londoners around us. "However, some might then feel sorry for me."

"And you don't want that-"

"No, that's the last thing I want. All I want…All I want is to go home." For a brief moment, there was silence between the detective and myself. This gave me a chance to think. That is until the silence was broken.

"I will do my best to help you in anyway, Miss Méndez, but if I may say so, you're making it sound as if everyone around you thinks that you are…well…uncivilized-"

"A barbarian, that's what you were going to say."

"Indeed I was not."

"Then if I may ask, why did you hesitate? I might be a woman, Detective Basil, but I can attempt to handle anything you tell me, regardless of how harsh it may be."

"I was trying to be lenient, but I think you are wrong."

"I hope you are right," I finally replied softly. Taking my arm, Basil looped it around his own and smiled softly at me. In return, I did the same. Guiding me back onto the busy streets, we jumped onto a nearby hansom that would take us to our next destination.

* * *

><p>I became confused and curious and we hopped off the cab just before it took off once more. Did we intentionally go passed Basil's flat? During this trip, I was paying more attention to the sights around me, that way I could get my mind off everything else.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked while Basil straightened his coat.

"Regent's Park, you didn't think I'd end the tour so soon, did you?"

"Well, I thought with what happened earlier-"

"No, don't be obscured. Come along, my dear, unless you want to head back."

"Not at all," I answered quickly.

Walking down the path, safely away from human eyes, I smiled brightly as I watched a small group of children playing by the fountain. Seeing this gave me an idea. Showing a cunning smile, I slowed my pace, making sure Basil didn't notice what I was planning. As carefully as I could, I scooped up enough snow to make a decent snowball, and hid behind a nearby bench. I snickered as I watched him continue walking away, not once noticing my absence. It took him a few more seconds before seeing I wasn't beside him.

"Miss Méndez?" Basil called out.

I chuckled softly as he continued calling out to me, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Getting closer, I readied myself before hitting the detective in the shoulder. This caused him to head towards me while I quickly made another one. Only a foot away from me, I jumped out, hitting him once again.

"What on earth are you doing?" he questioned, not too thrilled. I stood still once I saw the unpleased expression on his face.

"I was just having some fun," I answered innocently.

"Being juvenile is more like it."

"Having fun is not childish. Haven't you ever just wanted to allow your inner child come out?"

"Absolutely not," he quickly replied. "In my line of work, there's no time for fun and games."

"Oh, really, then what do you call this? What do you call what you are doing right now?"

"I call it biding my time and getting some fresh air. Both Dawson and Mrs Judson complain that I do not get out much, I took it as an opportunity."

"Biding your time? So…this was a way for you to try and drag more information out of me. I told you everything I knew. My apologies if it wasn't enough."

"It is not that I was trying to drag more information out of you. With your head injury, you might have had a slight concussion. I was trying to see if, by some chance, you were able to remember more. If not, then I would deal with what I did have. My lord, child, are you always this defensive?"

Refusing to answer, I scoffed and shook my head while I walked ahead of him. This obviously told him that I had had enough. To keep my mind occupied of any thoughts about the overly irritating mouse that managed to easily catch up with me with his long strides, I took a deep breath, kept my eyes away from him, and looked around the park. Though, not even a moment or so later, my thoughts switched gears and decided to make me feel bad for once again, snapping at Basil. With certain people in my life, I could always hold a grudge, so why couldn't I now?

"I take it you are sore with me," he stated, saving me from my self-guilt trip.

"No, I'm just thinking," I replied softly.

"Of what, may I ask? Or am I not privy to know? I'd like to be sure before you decide to yell at me once more."

Looking up at him, I laughed lightly as I wrapped my arms around me. "Nothing really, just meaningless nonsense." _Partly true…_

"Well, you seem to be thinking too hard if all that is on your mind is nonsense," he chuckled calmly as we walked towards a vacant marquee located in the centre of the park.

"I tend to do that sometimes," I told him while I took a seat.

"Hmm," he added, nodding his head. For a short while, we sat there, watching bystanders, rodent and human, as they walked on by, holding each other close with such adoration in their faces. But that peaceful moment was soon broken as Basil cleared his throat and focused on me. "So…tell me about yourself."

"Myself?" I panicked, feeling my heart sink as I looked up at him.

"Yes, unless there's something you don't want to tell me."

_Which is practically everything?_ "Well…," I began, trying to figure out what was safe to tell him and what to keep out. "There really isn't much to say."

"Oh, come, come, my dear. I'm sure there is." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"To be perfectly honest, there really isn't. I might have grown up in Puerto Rico my whole life, but I never really got to explore much. We stay where we are needed. My father makes enough to keep us going. I never had many friends, though I kind of preferred it that way. I was never one to socialize much. I'm a bit shy when I'm around others I don't know. Not too thrilled to be surrounded by a lot of peo-um mice. I usually keep to myself."

"Any siblings?"

_Can't you stop with the questions_? "Yes, I do; one brother and one sister, both older than I am. They too have families of their own…" I soon paused as I felt my breathing become heavy. I knew what was coming, and refusing to let it happen I began to take deep breaths. Mentioning my family, especially my nieces and nephews hurt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right, Miss Méndez. I can understand how you must feel. I'll have this solved as quickly as I can."

_Ha, yeah right! I think this is one case you won't be able to solve…whether you knew the truth or not._

I jumped slightly when I felt Basil's hand cover mine, and once more, the strange feelings came back in full force. The gesture, as friendly as it seemed, tend to mean something more. Or was I just jumping to false conclusions? Must be.

Glancing down at his gloved hand on top of mine, the beat of my heart began to pound. What was I to do? Keep still or walk away? I soon felt his other hand glide across my cheek, forcing me to look at him. I could feel my face becoming warm, possibly from blushing. I was confused; this was not like him at all.

We continued to gaze into each other's eyes, and without realizing it, our faces began to move closer. Our lips only inches away from locking before Basil finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and quickly got to his feet, apparently blushing from embarrassment, leaving me where I remained.

_Were we almost about to…?_

"I…I think we should head back," the detective suggested, still blushing from the whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>Taking a hansom back, we reached the flat in no time. My guess was to avoid any conversation of what we had almost done. While hanging out coats, the silence between us was soon broken when Basil began to hear noises coming from the kitchen.<p>

"What in God's name is that?" he questioned, grabbing his revolver from the side table nearby as he quietly stepped towards the door. Being curious myself, and with no objections from him, I followed close behind. But when I saw him cock his weapon, I stepped away, not knowing what to expect once he opened it.

"Stay where you are…," he shouted demandingly, the loaded revolver aiming at whoever was in the room. But my brows furrowed in confusion once the detective saw whom he was aiming at, "M-Mrs. Judson?"

"Oh, dear lord!" the poor landlady screamed with utter fright as she dropped a pot of water. "Mr. Basil, what on earth are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Lowering his weapon, he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I…ah…I thought that…I didn't expect you to return so soon," he replied as Mrs Judson continued glaring angrily at him.

"Well, my granddaughter made a turn for the better, and was well enough that she no longer needed constant care. Nathan sent the doctor home early this evening," she answered, rather suspicious of what the detective was up to.

"Ah and how is your son? Busy I suppose-"

"Mr. Basil?"

"Yes?"

"Whom, may I ask is out there with you? If there is one thing I will not tolerate are certain liberties-"

"No, no, my dear, nothing likes that," he quickly replied, his face slightly red from the thought. "She's a client of mine."

"Oh?"

Without any warning, I felt myself being dragged further into the room. "Mrs Judson, this is Miss Paula Méndez. Miss Méndez, my landlady, Mrs. Judson." Turning back to her, he added. "I found her last night in the alley."

"Oh, you poor dear, what on earth happened?" she asked with great concern.

"Someone, don't know who just yet, took her from her home country, and dumped her here," Basil lightly explained.

"Home country? You are not from England?"

"No, ma'am," I kindly replied. "I'm native to Puerto Rico."

"My," she said surprised, "a Puerto Rican, how fascinating. Well, don't you worry, dear, I'm sure Mr. Basil will solve this before you know it. In the meantime, please do make yourself feel at home. I'll bring you two out some tea momentarily."

Without saying another word, Basil escorted me out of the small kitchen, leaving the landlady to continue with her duties. Offering a seat, I watched as the detective lowered himself in front of the fireplace to add more wood to the dying flames. Carefully observing him, I detected a light expression of pain in the process, but it did not become more noticeable until he grunted after throwing the last log in, gripping his right arm tightly.

"Are you all right?" I asked with deep concern, wondering what he did.

"Hmm, quite all right, Miss Méndez," he replied calmly as he carefully leaned toward the side of the fireplace, using a wooden cane sitting nearby to support himself while he got to his feet. "Really, I'm fine. Just some old wounds that refused to heal properly," he added when my expression didn't change.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" I waited as Basil took a seat in his red leather chair, placing the cane beside him in case he needed it once more.

"Well…," he began, grabbing his pipe from the side table, "it was one year ago on the night of Her Majesty's golden jubilee. I was engaged in finding Miss Flaversham's father, who had been captured by my now deceased arch nemesis, Professor Ratigan. He was using Flaversham to overrule the empire by assassinating our queen and using a decoy the toymaker had built to claim him as her royal consort.

"By destroying his diabolical plot once more, he finally had enough, and we had our final battle on the hour hand of Big Ben. It was also there that the professor completely lost what sanity he had left and attempted to get rid of me for good."

"Were-were you afraid?" I asked delicately, feeling rather guilty that I had possibly opened an old wound.

"I was terrified," he replied in a sigh. "I knew I had no chance against him. So trying to find a way of escape was my only choice. But I was trapped. Every chance I had, he blocked my way. I could see in his eyes the taste for blood, and that is precisely what Ratigan got when I felt the agonizing pain of my flesh being ripped open by his claws." Basil paused for a brief moment, probably forcing himself to soak up all he had just willingly released out into the open. "I thought I was done for with each strike that vile creature made. To be honest…I rather wish he had killed me at the first strike, for I felt so weak. Powerless. Apparently, luck was on my side that night, for after the bell began to ring, the powerful vibrations from the clock managed to knock him off. I could see he had some fight left in him when he dragged me down with him. At first I thought that I was done as I fell along with him. But it was then that I noticed the piece of the broken dirigible I still had clenched in my hand. So I was able to peddle myself to safety while he continued falling to his death.

"I was congratulated for my victory against the Napoleon of Crime, but he left me with these permanent reminders, to make sure that I never forgot it. Due to my wounds, I feared that I would not be able to continue with my work. Thankfully, that never became reality. However, because of my stubbornness, I disobeyed some instructions that were given to me, and began my work once I felt I was able to do so. Doing this, unfortunately, made me face some horrid consequences that I will probably live with for the rest of my days. Now, if overworked, which is always, the pain comes out to torture me." Ending his narrative, he glanced in my direction, smiling as he added, "The wounds were worth it."

I relaxed a bit as I smiled in return. Feeling that there was nothing else to say, I focused on the growing fire. Just then, a loud knock broke the silence between us and I watched Basil slowly rise from his seat to answer the door.

"Letter for Mr Basil of Baker Street," the middle-aged mouse announced as he held the small envelope out.

"I am he," he detective replied, taking it, and bidding the gentleman a good evening.

I watched as he examined the envelope with such caution. "Hmm, interesting," he whispered to himself, walking over to his desk to retrieve a letter opener. Fishing the folded piece of paper, he carefully read its context, the curious expression not changing once.

Placing the letter on top of the organized chaos, he then read the small card that came with the note. For a moment, Basil's face remained the same. But after looking over the card and the note a few more times, his curiosity changed to amusement. "When will that mouse ever learn?" he questioned, tapping the papers on the palm of his hand. "Miss Méndez?"

"Hmm?" I responded as he walked back to his chair, placing the open letter on the table beside him once he sat down again.

"I have something I'd like to propose to you."

"What is it?"

"Doing me the incredible honour of accompanying me to Lord and Lady Radford's Christmas Ball."

"Oh, um-"

"Because you see, word of you being here has seemed to add some amusement into him and many other members of the Diogenes Club."

"Why is that?"

"I honestly have no idea. But he has requested my presence and that of my client." He then paused and for a slight moment, began to ponder the situation. "Hmm, I can bet you that William has something to do with this," he ended in a slight whisper, bringing his pipe to his lips.

"Who is William?"

"Hmm, an enemy, but not of great importance at the matter, right now all I need is your answer."

_An enemy? _"Right…Um, yes, I'd be honoured to, but if you don't mind me asking, do they expect me to remain in England for that long?"

"Possibly, William and a few of his other associates happen to know about your case, but it almost seems that they suspect something."

"Suspect something? As in...As in us being involved?"

"Mhm," he replied with a smile on his face as he took another puff.

"But, why would they suspect that? We hardly know each other."

"That is where the 'amusing' part comes in, my dear."

"Oh," I replied softly right as Mrs Judson stepped out of the kitchen carrying a tray of fresh brewed tea and her famous cheese crumpets.

In the back of my mind, I began to wonder exactly what was going through Basil's mind when it came to this situation. From what I could see, he didn't seem against it, but then again he didn't seem for it either. Perhaps, he was neutral about it; he did not care at the very least. I knew he had the ability to hide whatever emotion he felt, so perhaps he was doing just that, hiding his true feelings about it. This invitation was sent to him for a reason. Did someone happen to witness what we almost did? Is that the reason behind it? Even if we did, it is not like it would have meant anything...Right?

* * *

><p><em>Wow, another chapter in just three days! Well, I won't be able to get on the Internet much once I go back to my sister's. Luckily I have the entire story finished, so I can simply post the next chapter in the next day or so. So anyway, enjoy.<em>


	5. First Sign

**Chapter 5: First Sign**

_December 19, 1898_

For the past three days, it had only been Mrs Judson and I most of the time while Basil and Dr Dawson were assisting Scotland Yard with some double homicide just outside of London. From what I could recollect overhearing, it seemed that a small magic shop had been broken into the night before I came. Two mice, supposedly husband and wife, were found brutally beaten and shot at point blank range. The husband was bound to a wooden post, while the wife was on the floor four feet away from him.

_"Three books and other miscellaneous items were taken. But no money or any personal items such as jewellery and such were missing,"_ a one Inspector Vole had addressed to them as they all headed out the door.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" the landlady questioned painfully, handing me the morning paper. "Two ordinary citizens simply trying to get ahead in this world murdered all because some wicked individuals who wanted to play with silly magic tricks."

"Indeed it is," I replied as I carefully looked over the article once more. "But at least they caught the fiends that murdered them." Mrs Judson nodded in agreement while I continued glancing over the main story, each detail intriguing me more and more. But at the same time, it made me wonder.

It was moments later when our cab reached Baker Street, and for the time being, I decided to put the subject on hold. Hopping off, we scurried to the safety of the flat before any human spotted us.

"Why don't you head on up, dear. I'll come up to help you in just a moment," Mrs Judson said as she headed into the kitchen.

By this time, I had now been moved into my own room right down the hall from Basil's. It was a bit smaller than his own, but still a decent size nonetheless, and thankfully not as cluttered. As long as it contained the basic things a bedroom should possess, then I had no complaints. I was also very thankful that Mrs Judson allowed me to remain at 221B, but I knew such things did not come free. At least, this was my assumption. Since I had no money, I did all I could to help the kind woman around the flat, especially since I knew that her eccentric tenant was a messy one.

Carefully placing the few new dresses I had obtained at the end of the bed, I sat on the top edge while looking over the very same article. "This can't have anything to do with...," I began before remembering precisely what Inspector Vole had told Basil. "The three books. I remember him saying three books were taken. And what were the other items that were stolen?"

"The books were for specific types of spells, and the random items were obviously things that were needed for said spells," a familiar voice quickly answered as he stood, leaning against the open door. "Rubbish if you ask me."

For some reason, his comment hurt me wholly. "It isn't when two lives have been lost," I snapped harshly, not really thinking of the consequences of such a response. But as expected, my statement did not do anything for the detective continued staring at me, obviously waiting for more. "What were the books of?"

"One was for teleportation and the other was transformation."

"And the other?" I quickly asked. "Vole said there were three missing."

"Hmm, you do know that it is impolite to eavesdrop on conversations that do not involve you, correct? But you should also know that if one plans to succeed in such an act, it's best to not be seen. So next time, I would try to remain upstairs. That way your feet cannot be seen." Though I knew this, I honestly did not care, and made sure he very well knew just that as I waited impatiently for his response. "Unknown," he continued. "It was not on their inventory list, so that shows that it was kept off the floor. That book obviously contains spells that no one should mess with."

"But how could they have known about it if it was not seen? And if it was not seen, then how did you know there was another book stolen?"

"Behind the counter, there was a small door that was broken into that contained several large volumes, all untitled, but it was clear that one was missing. It makes you wonder, if these certain volumes were not for sale, why they would have them so close to where someone could possibly find them. Why not keep them locked away on the second floor? Anyway, they also had two other employees. Perhaps one, or even both knew about the book and informed them-"

"So, you think they are associated with whoever is pulling the strings?"

"It is a possibility, but Lord only knows what they were planning to do...if they succeeded of course. Come to think about it, why do you seem so concerned about this? Do you happen to know something I don't?"

"N-no, no, I don't know anything. It's just, I'm as curious about all of this as you are." I knew Basil quickly became suspicious judging by how he stepped towards me. At that moment, I had a strong feeling that I just stepped out of my safety zone, and crossed into dangerous territory that could possibly give myself away. Were woman of this century not supposed to be so inquisitive about something like this?

"Are you sure?" he questioned softly, kneeling in front of me. "Miss. Méndez, if you know more than you are allowing me to-"

"I swear I don't know anything. Besides, I don't believe in magic, but I do respect those that do."

"Do you?" the detective chuckled, rather amused by my response. Once more, this reaction got to me. Did he think that this was all a game?

"Yes, I do," I replied ruthlessly to let him know that my answers were indeed serious. "Though I do not agree with their approach, they obviously believed they had the power to do whatever they planned if they were willing, without any second thoughts, take that couple's lives. What amazes me more is that you, someone who protects and helps innocent lives, would take all of this as some kind of joke. It does not matter if you think magic is rubbish, as you clearly labelled it because nobody really gives a damn what you think!"

Finally seeing that this conversation was no laughing matter, he sighed in defeat as he nodded. "Right." Taking a seat beside me, he turned himself towards me. "You have a point."

I would admit, I was a bit surprised to hear such a thing, especially coming from Basil. One of the things both Mrs Judson and Dr. Dawson told me about this eccentric detective was that he always denied when he was proven wrong, most definitely if a woman proved him wrong. This also made me wonder if he was a misogynist. Then again, if he was, then he wouldn't have...we wouldn't have...Why did he almost kiss me? Since that day, I could never seem to get it out of my head. He was never one for romance as far as I knew. So, what was his game?

"Well, I best leave you," the detective suggested as he rose to his feet to leave.

Hearing a bit of what seemed like hurt in his voice, I suddenly felt guilty about what I had said as I too stood up. "Basil, I...I didn't mean what I said-"

"No, you were expressing how you felt, my dear. It is not a laughing matter and I should have been more careful in choosing my words. I should not have accused you for you have enough to worry about. I must remember that you are...not like other woman. It should not come as a surprise to me that you are keenly interested in all of this. So...I shall just take my leave."

Hesitating slightly, I stepped closer. "Was there something you wanted?" I asked hastily before he walked out the door.

"Pardon me?"

"I figured-Well, I thought, since you are here, that you wanted something. You couldn't have possibly come to check up on me."

"Oh, right, there was actually something I wanted to show you."

Curious, my brows rose in interest. "Really, what is it?"

"Come with me," he softly ordered, offering his hand. He smiled tenderly at my confused expression. "I can assure you it'll be worth your while." That seemed convincing enough as I allowed his to guide me down the hallway, but once I noticed that I was being lead towards his bedroom, I panicked and ripped my hand out of his grasp. "It is not what you think," he stated, sensing what I was thinking.

"How can I be sure of that?"

"All I ask is for you to trust me." This still did nothing to convince me otherwise as I stepped back. "All right, I'll say this. If I were to harm you in any way not only would Mrs Judson and Dawson give me hell, I would most likely be evicted from this flat in a forced manner and possibly arrested with no struggle on my part. But I can assure you that in reality, I would do you no harm, Miss Méndez."

"May I have you word on that?"

"As a gentleman." Leading me in, I once more became curious once he stopped me when we reached his closet. "Now, I must request that you close your eyes until I say otherwise and if you like you may sit down." Doing so, I waited on the edge of the bed as I began twiddling my fingers, listening to the sound of Basil's humming. After several more seconds had passed, I suddenly became anxious to see what it was, but for the detective's sake, I obeyed his simple request. "You may open them now," he said once the sound of the closet door was shut.

"Oh my...," I gasped in awe once I saw the gorgeous sight before me. It was an elegant gown, black with dark red in the midsection. It seemed to glisten as the sun light bounced off the sequence. "Oh, Basil! This is...Is this for-?"

"No, actually this is for a different occasion," he nervously replied as he placed the dress delicately on his bed. "Tonight at the Lyceum Theatre, they are performing Tchaikovsky, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

For a brief moment, I was silent while I took in his request. "Will Dawson-"

"No, I was...ah...I was hoping it could be you and I. But I'm sure that I can procure another ticket if you'd feel more comfortable-"

"That's fine."

"You mean, you want him to-"

"No. I mean that it's fine with it being the two of us."

"Oh… well good." Clearing his throat nervously, the detective stood tall as he placed his hands behind him. "I shall ask for you to be ready by six."

"All right, and Basil, thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he kindly replied, placing a friendly hand on my shoulder. Feeling suddenly awkward, Basil quickly removed his hand and rubbed the back of his neck timidly. "I-I'll see to it that Mrs Judson hangs the dress in your room."

"No, I'll do it. It's no trouble at all." Carefully draping the elegant gown over my arm, I headed for the door, but stopped before I stepped out. "Again, thank you. Not just for this, but for everything you've done for me thus far." He nodded as he watched me head back to my own room. Sighing deeply, he carefully walked towards the door, leaning his ear against it as he waited to hear the sound of my door shut.

"I believe I should be thanking you, my dear," he whispered, heading back towards his closet in search for his own clothing, praying and hoping what he was doing was the right choice to make.


	6. Step by Step

_Happy Valentine's Day guys! I am terribly sorry for the large gap in updating this story. Long story short: My laptop crapped out last month and it had to get wiped out, so I lost everything (pictures, music, stories, etc.) Luckily though, I rewrote this by hand so I was able to retype it. ^_^ Probably not one of my best chapters, but oh well, still proud of it nonetheless. So anyway, enjoy everyone. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Step By Step<strong>

The lingering odor of cigarette smoke filled the dim room as he easily tuned out the drunken laughter of those around him. His yellow eyes focused on the white-furred beauty dancing erotically in front of him, not once caring that she once more was fighting off bar patrons from crawling their way up on stage like she had done every night. The look in his eyes almost seemed to be of lust. However, that look of desire wasn't intentionally for her, it was for the woman that he could imagine. A woman much more to his liking. As he took a long swag from his cigarette, he heard someone nervously clear their throat beside him. Exhaling the smoke, he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"This had better be important, Hector," the large rodent warned as the grey and black furred mouse stood there, fiddling his fingers. "If not, someone will get what is coming to them."

"No, sir-I-I-I mean yes, sir. The matter is indeed important."

"Then pray. Quit babbling like such a buffoon and do tell me what it is."

The mouse stumbled slightly from the booming power of his boss' voice. "Right…Ah, y-you wished to be informed when-"

"Oh, that's right," the creature interrupted in a tone of irritation while he rudely snatched the rolled up newspaper from Hector's grasp. Putting out the cigarette, he and his trusted, but seemingly nervous companion made their way out of the overly crowded pub.

Five minutes into their awkwardly silent trip, Hector waited apprehensively as his leader scanned the front page article. Even as they got closer to the abandon flat they called home, not a single word slipped from either one of their lips. More sounds of cheering and drunken laughter became louder and much more obnoxious when the two got closer. All of that soon changed once the front door abruptly opened and slammed shut. The eloquent force caused all that were nearby to stiffen in fear and alarm. All remained quiet as they watched their leader take his rightful place by the fire, newspaper in his lap while he took out his golden plated cigarette case and a small box of matched. Lighting it, he glared at the paper once more.

"_Murderers apprehended outside near the east end of greater London. No evidence of stolen goods to be seen._" Pausing for a brief moment, the rodent hissed angrily at the last bit of words as if they were diseased. "_Detective Basil assists Inspector Vole of Scotland Yard in the arrest of the criminals._" Taking another long drag, he breathed out with powerful force. Crushing the newspaper, he stood up, growling. "You worthless idiots! He's getting to close for his own good."

"D-do you wish for us to take care of him for you, sir?" Hector asked hesitantly.

"No, you daft… I wish to take the matter into my own hands." Looking at the article once more, he grinded his teeth. "I am _fed up_ with hearing that mouse's name. Lately that is all I see in the bloody papers. Basil of Baker Street this, or Basil of Baker Street that, he must learn that there are dire consequences to him meddling in affairs that don't include him." Kneeling in front of the fireplace, he casually placed the newspaper into the burning flames.

"Don't worry, boss. In a matter of day, you will have his name printed in the obituaries, as well as the pretty foreign girl-"

"_That _girl, my dear Hector, will be mine once rid of that arrogant pest for good," the vial fiend stated as he watched the burning embers devour the detective's photograph.

"You mean…You're not going to send her back?" Chauncey, a chubby white mouse questioned, rather confused by his employer's reply.

The rat placed his hands behind his back as he casually faced his loyal henchman. "And why should I? I might have brought her here so that I could use her to make Basil of Baker Street vulnerable. That doesn't mean that Miss Méndez will no longer be of use once her sweet lover has been disposed of."

"Governor, she's from the twenty-first century. She doesn't seem as timid as most women of this century. She'll fight back."

"That might be. But here's a question that you should ask yourself: just how strong will she be once the truth about her gets out?" At the far end of the room, there sat a large statue with gigantic claws surrounding it. With a swift movement of his hand, he grinned wickedly at the glowing image forming before him. " As planned, our beloved detective is slowly falling for the young woman. With help from yours truly, of course. Once he knows Miss Méndez's true identity and her involvement in my plan, he will feel betrayed and used. His poor heart will be broken, and therefore, will be easy to destroy. So you see, I may have the power to send the little liar back to her time, but why must the fun end there?"

* * *

><p>The clock read thirty minutes passed five as I paced nervously in the safe confinements of my bedroom. Since earlier this evening, I began to question my feelings for the young woman just down the hall from me. This feeling, as comfortable as it felt, was a bit strange to me. It seemed to frighten me so. And with each passing minute, my heart began to race more rapidly.<p>

"This is completely absurd!" I exclaimed while I struggled to tie my cravat properly.

"And why do you say that, Basil?" Dawson questioned rather amusingly as he leaned against the bedpost.

"Why do you think, Dawson? This is not like me at all." I glared at my friend as he chuckled on behalf of my current state.

"What isn't like you? Attending an instrumental performance? My dear, boy, I think that is much like you-"

"You know very well what I mean," I stepped in, snatching my tailcoat that lay across the bed. "For God's sake, she's my client."

"So you think spending one evening with the girl will ruin you? I swear Basil, you are making it sound as if you…" The doctor paused suddenly once he noticed my embarrassed expression. I could feel my face burning and my heart racing as he stood in front of me surprised and flabbergasted. "My…I never thought that it was possible."

"Dawson, whatever it is that you are thinking-"

"You have fallen for her, haven't you?"

_Damn!_ "What? O-of course not! What on earth would give you such a ridiculous idea as that?"

"Well, for one, there's the way you have been behaving-"

"My behaviour towards Miss Méndez has nothing do to with-"

"Doesn't it?" For the moment, I had no response as I stood tall, buttoning my coat. I knew Dawson could sense the truth, but I also knew that he would wait until the end of the world before I admit such a thing. "You do know that you're silence does not help you much either, old boy. In fact, it tells me that I am indeed correct."

I sighed deeply, placing my hands in my trouser pockets. "I don't know how this could have happened. Is it even possible to feel such a thing in such a short amount of time?"

"For some, but for others it takes time." For the first time in years, I truly understood the words that were being said. Though I promised myself that I would forever remain a bachelor, I also forced myself to build a mental barrier to make sure that I could never fall in love. So the questions were these… How did I allow myself to let her in? How did I permit her to affect me in such a way? "As far as I can tell, she has slowly made you happier than I have ever seen you since I have come to live here. Do not dare deny it because it clearly shows. Who knows, perhaps it is she that can help you break away from your insidious cocaine habit."

"My dear friend, as well as my dear doctor," I scoffed lightly, "an occasional seven percent solution of cocaine has done nothing but keep me from a state of boredom. Do you seriously think a woman can change that?"

"Indeed I do," he said sternly, his smile lowering slightly. "I am sure Mrs. Judson has told you the same thing, but I feel that you need someone to keep you on the straight and narrow. Though you say that you do not need a woman in your life, it is obvious that you do. She is not afraid to stand up to you as you have told me on numerous occasions and we both know that though it's not uncommon, it's still unheard of. Perhaps the reason why you have not chosen to leave your life as a bachelor is not that you are incapable of commitment, but that you have not found the right one for you. Maybe you need someone who is able to stand up for herself. Someone who is independent. Perhaps Miss Méndez the right one for you."

"Of course this is coming from someone who is soon to become a married mouse-." I pointed out before being cut of hastily.

"No, Basil, this is coming from someone who happens to know you. Someone who has lived under the same roof as you. So don't you dare bring my marriage to Abigail into this. I can probably bet you somewhere down the line, you too will be betrothed. And maybe it will be to her."

I glanced in his direction once more until I shook my head in disagreement. "Though an amusing thought, I hardly doubt that," I said. "I would not be a suitable husband for I know if I were to marry her, she would be miserable, and would possibly divorce me at the first opportune moment."

"I personally think, if you were to give yourself a chance, you would make a fine husband. I and Mrs. Judson both believe that it is possible that she is your ideal match."

"Again, as amusing as it may be, she deserves better. Surely there are more fitting suitors for her back in Puerto Rico. She needs someone to whom she can rely on. Someone who can…Oh, never mind! The point is, I'm not for her."

"Ah, so that's it. You think you are not good enough for her," my companion laughed.

"No, I don't think I am. Sure, I could protect her, but for how long? I know all my flaws would sooner or later cause her to run away or even worse get her killed." Hearing such words caused me to scoff once more for feeling so vulnerable. "I am a mouse of science and detection! This is impossible, Dawson! Completely impossible!"

"But, why do you say that it is impossible? Because you wish to believe so-?"

"I'm not supposed to fall in love!" I shouted, but by doing that, I was really able to hear those shocking words as they slipped from my lips. In all my years, I never thought I would ever say those words. Groaning, I sat on the edge of my bed, allowing what I had said sink in. "I'm in love with her…"

* * *

><p>"I'm in love with him," I whispered to myself as I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror. Never in a million years would I ever believe I would say such a thing. "This can't happen. This <em>won't<em> happen. Reason one, he's a fictional character. Reason two, never and I mean _never_ would he ever feel that way for me. So basically I'd be wasting my time. Reason three…" I sighed as I walked away from the mirror, "I'm a human from the twenty-first century." When I first met Basil, I never expected to feel this way about him. Sure, I did love him, but being _in love_ with him? That was territory that I knew would be daring and dangerous since he had many enemies. Then again, maybe that would be a risk willing to be taken…

"What am I doing?" I asked myself, sitting in front of the bureau. "This…this is insane. Nuts! I am not in love with him. Why? Because he's not real! He is nothing but a stupid cartoon character that I happen to have a crush on at the time. Sure I can see and talk to him, but at the end of the day, he's just a figment of my imagination. He is not real!" Once I got that bit of denial off my chest, I groaned before forcing myself to relax long enough to fix my hair before I heard a soft knock on the door.

"My dear, are you almost ready?" the familiar voiced called out, one that I was relieved to hear.

"Yes, Dr. Dawson. Just a moment," I replied while I placed the last bobby pin in it's rightful place. "You may come in if you'd like." Doing so, the elder mouse stood in awe.

"My, child, you certainly are a vision," he comment right when I rose from my seat.

"Thank you," I replied feeling my cheeks burn slightly. "Well, I best go. Basil is probably waiting."

"Of course." Stepping out of my room, I descended downstairs while Dr. Dawson remained behind. Standing at the top of the staircase, he smiled happily. "And thank you for entering his life."

* * *

><p>The ride was a quiet one as Basil sat nervously beside me. Before leaving Baker Street, he barely said much. At first, I thought his silence was from having to wait for me, but he didn't seem angry, so that wasn't the case. I then remembered that I was told he had a tendency of not talking. But this didn't bother me. In fact, the silence gave me time to think.<p>

"Y-you look beautiful, Miss Méndez," the detective complimented just when our carriage came to a stop. I watched when he opened the door and stepped out. Turning, he held his gloved hand out towards me. "Shall we? Unless you've changed your mind." Accepting it, I smiled softly. As the carriage departed, Basil offered me his arm before we made our way for the theater. "My sincere apologies for earlier, my dear. I often don't talk much."

"That's all right. I was told about that," I assured him when he stepped inside.

"But that dress certainly does suit you."

"Thank you."

Once removed of our coats, I looked around the large lobby. While doing so, I noticed multiple pairs of eyes focused on us, clearly amused at the sight before them. Without realizing it, I gripped onto the closest thing I could, almost like an instant reaction. In this case, the closest thing just happened to be the hand of a certain detective.

"Is something the matter?" Basil asked amusingly. Feeling embarrassed by my own actions, I hastily released my tight grip.

"Ah…no. Everything is fine," I replied nervously. He chuckled lightly, obviously seeing what caused me to react the way I did. Taking my hand into his, he kissed it tenderly before looping his harm around mine.

"Do not fret, darling. They are just surprised to see me with a female companion, and a gorgeous one at that." Allowing his response to sink in, we settled into our seats. I then began to wonder if he indeed was not capable of love, would he say such a thing? If he was, then does he mean what he says or not?

My thoughts soon disappeared the very second the curtains rose and the sound of an applause began. Beside me, Basil remained composed as he waited eagerly for the music to begin. I smiled softly and focused on the orchestra in front of me when a familiar piece began to play. The smooth and crisp sounds of the strings and woodwinds took me away as I closed my eyes, listening to each powerful note with great anticipation.

As time went by, I felt as if I was floating on air while the melodic sounds engulfed me. I was soon startled when I felt something gently touch the top of my hand. As I glanced down, I was surprised to see Basil's hand resting on mine. At first I thought he simply placed it there without any knowledge of my own being present. But I soon learned that his gesture was quite intentional when I noticed that he wasn't moving it. Feeling my cheeks getting warm, I turned my head only to meet his gaze. We both smiled as he then entwined his fingers with mine, and faced the stage once more. I on the other hand couldn't help but continue looking down at our locked hands. Was this the beginning of something more? For the moment, I decided to not jump ahead of myself and pay attention to what I was here for.

Throughout the entire performance, not once did the detective's hand leave mine. Every once in a while, I could sense his warm gaze upon me. Yet, once the last note began to echo, my smile lessened as Basil released his grip as everyone stood for a standing ovation. I felt a bit hurt by this, but I brushed it off while I myself followed the crowed in applauding the many musicians before us.

Leaving the theater, snow began to fall from the clear night's sky. All around us looked as if we were inside a large snow globe. As Basil and I made out way back to Baker Street, I began to giggle as snowflakes landed on my hair and face.

"You're shivering, dear," Basil pointed out when he heard my teeth chatter.

"Oh. I guess I'm just not used to the cold. I'll be fine," I assured him as I wrapped my coat around me a bit tighter. Not convinced, he removed his own coat and draped it around my shoulders.

"You won't be if you become ill." Taking my hand, he smiled softly. "I'm sure we can catch a cab from here." Spotting one, we rushed over before it departed towards Basil's flat.


	7. Blackout

**Chapter 7: Blackout**

_December 21, 1898_

"Drat!" I shouted once more when my chemical reaction failed, spilling over onto the floor and ruining the polished wooden surface. Not caring that my landlady would once again lecture me for the destruction of her property, I dumped out the remaining chemicals before attending to the mess of my hands. "Where did I go wrong?"

Taking myself over the steps one at a time, I noticed my simple mistake. How could I have missed that one step? I knew why. Miss Méndez. All evening, my thoughts were of nothing but her. She was all I could see in my mind. Perhaps Dawson was right. Maybe I have…

"This is ridiculous! She's my client. These feelings shouldn't be affecting me this way. In fact, these feeling shouldn't even exist!" I groaned deeply, taking out the small list I had been given of the items taken from the magic shop. "Hmm, I wonder…"

* * *

><p>The wind started picking up slightly as Dawson hopped off the cab that had stopped two blocks away from the flat. He smiled happily, humming while he made his way home. He had spent the day with his fiancé, Miss Abigail Norwood before she left for Birmingham to spend the Christmas holiday with her family. Dawson had planned to meet her in a few days' time once the case was close to completion. However, at the rate said case was going, he feared his plans were to be altered. Miss Norwood understood of course for she knew how the eccentric detective was. But she also knew how complicated this particular case was. Since she was to stay for a few weeks, he promised he would meet her there either way.<p>

Once reaching the familiar flat, Dawson was surprised to see complete darkness when he stepped inside. He knew that Mrs Judson and Miss Méndez had gone out as well and wouldn't be returning for another hour, but Basil was nowhere to be seen. Brightening up the room, he noticed the large burn mark on the floor by his partner's lab. Sighing, he hung up his coat before heading upstairs to his room. Just as he reached the top of the staircase, he heard a slight thump coming from the bedroom to the right side of him. Wanting to ignore it, a slight pang of guilt told him otherwise. Hearing another thud, Dawson sighed before knocking on the door.

"Basil?" Hearing no response, he knocked again. Nothing. Twisting the knob, he walked into a pitch black room. Across the way was Basil sitting at the edge of his bed in a dishevelled state, throwing darts at the wall. Shaking his head, Dawson closed the door before approaching his quiet friend.

"My dear, Basil…" Eyeing his younger partner's unorganized desk, when he saw that the drawer was unlocked and slightly ajar, his gaze meet the desk's surface where he spotted a small bottle and needle, alongside that was a white cloth with a slight stain of blood. Anger soon ran through the good doctor's veins. A third thud, forced him to look away from the hideous sight and back to whom he was focused on. "Into the cocaine, I see." Like before, the darkened detective said nothing. Taking a chair that was on the other side of the room, Dawson moved it closer to where his friend sat, making sure to keep out of his way if another dart was to be thrown.

"Basil if there is one thing I will never understand is how in God's name you could risk such damage to the great powers in which that you have been endowed. The only time I see you attacking that retched bottle is when you aren't given any artificial stimulants, which baffles me because you are engaged in what's probably your most puzzling case yet. I see you aren't in one of your normal black moods, so pray explain why I see you in such a state."

Throwing a fourth dart, Dawson waited for an answer. "I feel that I'm at a dead end, Dawson," said Basil in a low, but coherent tone. "I feel that I should simply give up for all I have is a bunch of nonsense."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"On my desk are two copies of the three volumes that were missing from the shop. Some odd reason, I wished to assume that these two particular items had some direct connection to Miss Méndez."

Hearing this, Dawson glance up at his friend with great question. "What? That is completely ridiculous. How can this have anything to do with her, the break-in occurred before the poor child even arrived here."

"Precisely!" shouted Basil, springing up from his bed with such force. "If she doesn't help me by telling me more than she has, then helping her will be a complete waste-!"

"Yes, Basil. Of course. That's exactly what you should do, give up on the one woman you truly care about."

"I don't…! I…." He groaned.

"Just admit it. Admit you care for her more than you will deny." Before Basil could say a word, a loud crash was heard from downstairs. Not thinking twice, both mice rushed to the ground floor only to see the window by the door smashed. Oh the floor, surrounded by shattered glass was a large rock. Tied to it was a folded piece of paper with the detective's name on it.

"What is it?" questioned Dawson while Basil picked up the attached note. Tossing the rock off to the side, the doctor watched with anticipation while his colleague read its contents. He soon became concerned when the detective's expression changed ever so drastically.

"Damn!" Basil exclaimed as he ripped out of his smoking jacket, completely forgetting his Inverness coat that hung on the coat rack.

"What is it? Basil!" Grabbing his own coat, he rushed out the door in close pursuit. "Blast!"

Dawson couldn't remember the last time he ever ran as fast as he did, but somehow, he managed to keep at the same pace as his friend. Unfortunately, both lost sight of their target. Basil watched, feeling helpless as the mysterious visitor disappeared into the fog. Frustration and the very thought of failure boiled his blood.

"Goddamn it! I can't believe I lost him," the angered detective shouted, flailing his arms in the air. The doctor watched with sadness as his friend grunted loudly, pounding his fits against the brick wall. He could see that Basil was blaming himself for losing the culprit. Cautiously walking over to him, he placed a hand on his shaky shoulder, but as expected, Basil shrugged him away. "I was so close! So close, but I…God, I want to kill him. Whoever is attacking her, I want to kill him."

"Was it truly that horrid?" questioned Dawson vigilantly.

"Was it that-? Would I be out here in the blasted cold if it wasn't?" his partner snapped harshly. "Just have a look for yourself!" Shoving the crumpled note into the doctor's hand, Basil continued pacing as he waited impatiently for his colleague to read its contents.

"My, God…," Dawson whispered, disturbed by what he had just read. Now he understood why Basil had reacted the way he did for he would as well if anyone had threatened his fiancé in the same manner.

"Now you understand, doctor. And this is just the beginning. His next move might be something far worse than what we've received tonight."

"Should we tell Miss Méndez about this?"

"No, she mustn't know. It'll probably silence her more than she already has."

"But…do you think that's wise? What if she finds it? Or worse…?"

Thinking about it, Basil knew it was a possibility, though he wanted to think otherwise. "Frankly, it's not, but I shall make sure it doesn't reach that point." With the cold finally getting to the detective, he sighed once more before heading in the direction they came. "Come along, Dawson. We'll deal with this later. We must get back before the girls return. I'll call upon Barrie in the morning to fix the window. In the meantime, we'll board it up."

"About that…What are we going to tell them?"

"We'll tell them half the truth, just say that old enemy of mine decided to pay me a friendly visit." Still feeling a bit sceptical by his friend's judgment, Dawson decided to leave it at that. He only hoped that Basil's choice of keeping most of what had happened a secret from his client a wise decision.


	8. Discoveries

**Chapter 8: Discoveries**

_December 23, 1898_

Silence. That's all this flat lurked with all day. Complete silence. Once more Basil and Dr. Dawson were called to assist in another murder not far from this very flat. Being allowed to listen in on the conversation when Inspector Vole arrived, I soon learned that the horrid death was of a young teenage girl named Julia Lockhart. According to Vole, she was nothing but a homeless beggar that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The robbery most definitely occurred after working hours, but late enough to where there were no other witnesses besides the dead girl.

Vole began to explain that the robbery was a very strange one for nothing else was stolen. The only thing taken was a 20-karat gold engagement ring with a single amethyst stone placed perfectly in the middle. Just like with the robbery at the magic shop, it seems the crooks were only after something specific. To me, and possibly to Basil, there seemed to be some kind of connection. Though this morning's paper was coming up blank.

"So I guess this doesn't have anything to do with me," I said out loud while I scanned the article for a third time. Since the incident a couple days ago, I had a feeling the broken window was a message, though Basil assured Mrs. Judson and myself otherwise. I could tell there was more to what had happened than just that, for his eyes said more than what we were hearing. What else he was hiding, I didn't know for he never mentioned it again. Not in front of me at least. I even noticed that Dr. Dawson was acting rather strange as well. I've tried to ask him if what had happened was more serious than what we were told, but just like the detective, his answer turned out the same. Both he and Basil would constantly be scouting the area surrounding us like someone was watching over the place. They were even watching out for me as well. Since then, I was not allowed to go anywhere unless someone was with me at all times. If I were with Mrs. Judson, she had to make sure we only went out during the day.

As I looked over the words carefully, I began to wonder if this was just a copycat, and a picky one at that. Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. Waiting a bit, the rapid hits become forceful, like whoever was on the other side was impatient and not too happy.

"Okay, all right. Hold your horses, would you?" I mumbled when I walked up the short staircase to reach the door. When I opened it, I was baffled to see no one there. How could someone just suddenly vanish the second I open the door? Unless they were a magician (which I hardly doubted), this was a question I frankly could not answer. Suspicious, I stepped out, wrapping my shawl around me tighter while I looked around the area. There was no one. With the snow and the cold, no one (with the exception of Basil and Dr. Dawson) dared to be out here. Giving up, I went back inside, locking the door for safety measures.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, dear," Mrs. Judson apologized as she stepped out from the kitchen. "I would have gotten it, but I was fighting with some of Mr. Basil's shirts. I think I have seen every single stain there is. Knowing that mouse, I'll probably discover more soon. Who was it?"

"Not sure. The moment I answered no one was there," I replied, still feeling a bit uneasy about it.

"Must have been a beggar," she assumed while she reached for her coat from the hook. "You see more of them around holidays. Poor dears. No place to go, hardly anything to eat." She sighed before focusing on me. "Well anyway, I'm off to the market. If you would like to come, you may."

"No, it's all right. I'd like to stay here," I kindly rejected.

"Are you certain? With everything that has occurred, I loathe the fact that you would be here by yourself, dear."

"I'll be fine," I assured her, thought I could see she was still worried.

"Well, all right. I shouldn't be long." Nodding, I made my way towards the staircase, while Mrs. Judson headed in the opposite direction. Before making my way up, I realized that I forgot the newspaper that I have left on the chair.

"Miss Méndez, there appears to be a letter for you," Mrs. Judson called out as I made my way back.

"From whom?" I asked; a bit puzzled from hearing this. Taking the letter, I began to examine it.

"I'm not sure, dear. There was no trace of a sender." My heart sank when hearing this. My eyes filled with fear as they remained glued to the seemingly harmless item in my trembling hand. I did my best to hide my emotion, but unfortunately, my terrified expression did not go unnoticed.

"Are you all right? You look as if you have seen a ghost." For the moment, I couldn't say a word. It almost seemed like something had taking my ability to do so. All I could do was gaze downward at the letter. "Miss Méndez?"

"Huh? O-oh, ah, I'm fine." I denied, and by the worried expression, I could see she didn't seem to buy it. "Honest. I think I'm just exhausted. Didn't sleep well last night. I'm just going to go rest for a while."

Without waiting for a reply and forgetting what I was doing before, I hastily ascended the stairs, rushing to my room, and locking the door with no second thought. For safety measures, I even locked the windows and draped the curtains so that the room was practically black, with the exception of the burning fire in the fireplace. I could feel my heart pounding in my head as I began to pace, wondering what I should do about the letter that I still held rather tightly in my hands. Should I just have it meets it's maker and toss it into the flames, never knowing what was said or man up and read it. While thinking about this, more questions came crashing down on me. What was in the letter? Was whatever was written attacking me personally or Basil? How did whomever send it know who I was? Did I have someone spying on me since I was first found? Or worse…

I finally made my decision. Taking a deep breath, I calmly sat on the bed, carefully opening the sealed envelope. God, did I regret making that move. Reading its contents, my eyes widened. I could feel the tears fall down my pale face. Wanting to look away, I couldn't detach my gaze from the letter.

Finally, I had enough. Crumbling it up and throwing it into the growing fire, I scooted as far away from the fireplace as I could. I watched the flames consume every last bit of the paper. Even after the letter had vanished, the words were still burned inside my mind. Though I did not know who had sent it, I could still hear a demonic voice reciting every single sentence with such cruelty.

"_I know your secret. And soon, so shall he. So not to put too much pressure on your pretty little head, I would make your precious moments with your dear detective last. For both his and your life are numbered."_

* * *

><p>He cackled cheerfully, watching as she cried her heart broken self into a deep slumber. Turning away, the glowing image vanished. The sound of her sobs still echoed in his ears like a peaceful sonata. In his hand he held a delicate glass of the finest red wine, to which he happily sipped.<p>

"The letter has been sent, sir," Hector proud fully announced as he stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Of course it has! And just as I had anticipated, my _friendly_ note has damaged her fragile heart. Now she will live the rest of her days in self-betrayal. Even after I feel the gentle warmth of her beloved's blood on my own bare hands." Taking a final sip, he set the wine glass down just before he took a seat by the fire place.

"But, how are you going to apprehend the girl and the detective?"

"Simple, my dear Hector," his boss replied, setting his hand on the armrest. "We know on Christmas night, there is to be a little gathering on behalf of Lord and Lady Radford. Basil and his dear client shall too be attending. At a quarter to ten, he will escort Miss Méndez to the privacy of the rose garden. It will be there he will present her with a small token of his affection and admit his feelings for her."

"A-are you certain that he would do such a thing-?"

"Thanks to me, his love for the girl is strong. He would not dare waste another moment. So, when the time is right, I will announce the plan. Until then, relax."

"But…but sir!" You do not have much time to stall. It is already the day before Christmas Eve-"

"Oh, Hector, no need to fret." With an amusing smile, he continued. "There is still time. I will reveal all secrets when I feel the opportune hour had come. Now let me be. I wish to remain alone." With a swift motion, Hector scurried away for her knew the dire consequences if he did not obey his commands. "Revenge is going to be so delicious once that second rate pest's heart stops beating." Stepping into his living quarters, he chuckled lightly as he sat at his desk, taking out an old newspaper article from the middle drawer. Well preserved, he stared menacingly at the picture.

"Oh, Basil, you have no clue what dangerous territory you have been dragged into. I see your love you the girl have become extremely potent. Yet, you try to deny what you feel. From a distance you gaze at her, watch every move she makes. You feel the warmth in your once ice cold heart when she smiles or laughs. Alas, my dear detective, that one chance of happiness you think you will have will soon come to a devastating end. Once you find out the truth, you will have no one to blame but your poor pathetic self." Cackling, he placed the article above the flame of the candle. He watched with such enthusiasm as the fire travelled, engulfing everything including the picture. "Burn forever in Hell, Basil of Baker Street. Burn in Hell…"

* * *

><p>For humans, walking ten blocks is a simple task. For a mouse, however, it is a challenge. Add snow and powerful winds, and it's damn near impossible. But here I was. Treading snow, feeling as if the doctor and myself had been walking for days.<p>

"Blast, it's freezing out here!" I exclaimed when a gust of wind hit me at full force. "I'm telling you, Dawson, trying to find a cab in this ridiculous weather seems like a fairy tale. There's never one around when you really are in need to one."

"I agree, old boy. It seems the humans are being cautious, as they should be."

"Well, what a day to be vigilant," I chuckled lightly. "I believe my body will soon become numb before we even reach home."

The entire morning, I had examined the perimeter of the demolished jewellery shop for any clues. Which to my success I had done just that. On the windowsill where the criminal had entered, he had made a terrible error. Slipping on the frozen snow that was just below the window, he had slipped, colliding with the sharp piece of glass that was left behind. Like himself, I had done the same thing. Luckily, the ending result was different. Every inch of my body was sore and throbbing from that fall. Though I tried to object, Dawson had demanded that I head back to the flat and rest until the soreness vanished. Well, I did go back to the flat while he remained behind to examine the body that Constable Phillips had spotted during one of his rounds earlier that morning, but as always, I chose to disobey the good doctor's orders.

Returning later on that evening and still in as much pain as I was, I spoke to the homeless street urchins that inhabited the area. None seemed to see or hear anything suspicious before the incident had occurred. I then asked about Miss Lockhart, wondering if her disappearing like she did was normal for her. One mouse explained it was occasional that she'd vanish for several days on end. Not only was she an opium user, she too on a number of occasions had sold her body for money so that she could get her addictive fix. But recently, according to this particular individual, she had stepped away from both for she had become pregnant by one of her most recent customers and was heading to someone who partook in performing abortions. Getting the other mouse's name, Vole had ordered two of his Sergeants to apprehend the individual for performing such a task was banned. So with nothing else, we all cleared the scene.

"Good even, Mrs. Judson," Dawson greeted once we made it to the front door.

"Evening to you both. There's some fresh brewed tea in the kitchen. Help yourselves," she replied, not one discontinuing her task. While Dawson went inside, I remained behind, curious to why my landlady seemed so worried.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder so she would be aware of my presence.

"Oh, Mr. Basil, it's Miss Méndez. She hasn't come out of her room since I saw her last. And what is worse, she seems to have locked herself in."

"Why? What happened?"

"After you and the doctor had left, she received a letter that seemed to frighten her so. I don't even know who sent it or what was inside, but I could see trouble on her pale face."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Judson. I'll speak with her."

"Oh, please do!" she pleaded. Nodding, I headed inside, not even bothering to remove my coat or hat as I rushed up upstairs.

Just as I was told, the door was still locked. Cursing under my breath, I rushed back to my own room to find what I needed to get inside. At this point, waiting for her to come out wasn't an option. Returning, I managed to pick the lock and quietly walk on in. Seeing her fast asleep in the bed made me want to turn away and allow her to rest. But again, now wasn't the time to be easy on her. The situation was crucial and I couldn't let it go. Sitting at the edge of the bed, I hesitated before lightly shaking her, instantly getting some kind of response. Calling out to her, she moaned softly before sat up, a bit hazy and oblivious to what was happening. Looking up, she jumped slightly, surprised to see me beside her. She knew that I had noticed the tear stains on her face for I gazed at her with great concern. Feeling ashamed, she looked away wiping away any remaining tears, apologizing for her current state.

"Don't be," I told her, gently turning her head towards me. "You have no reason to apologies. You've done nothing wrong."

She clearly knew why I was there for I could see the fear and pain in her brown eyes. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, and I'm glad she did. Mrs. Judson was deeply concerned and thought it was best to informed me of the matter for if she didn't, I could assume you wouldn't have said a word." I watched as she fought back the sting of fresh tears. But that still didn't stop me from figuring out what I wanted to know. "Where's the letter?"

That did it. Her head bolted upward in sheer panic while she tried to come up with some kind of answer. Looking away from my gaze, she replied, "It's gone…"

"Gone?"

"Yes… I-I tossed it out." Noticing her gaze towards the waste basket by her bed, I assumed it was there I would find the letter. Dropping to the ground, I dumped out everything. For several seconds, I carefully examined what little there was. Then she added, "It's not there."

"But you said you tossed it out. Where else could you have possibly…" It then hit me. Looking towards the fireplace, I figured out her meaning of 'tossed'. She burnt the letter. Groaning in utter disappointment and annoyance towards the girl, I slammed the basket to the ground and cursed under my breath. My sudden reaction didn't help much for her.

"I-I'm sorry!" I heard her say while my back was faced towards her. "I wasn't thinking. The letter just threatened me so and it was the only thing that came to mind-"

"Clearly," I snapped back, facing her once again. "That was the only other piece of evidence I had. Why must all women be the same? You never think of the importance of things. Your life is in danger and all you can do is remain silent and pray it goes away. Well, forgive me for saying this, but it doesn't work that way. I'm trying to help you and you're not letting me in. It makes me wonder if I'm just wasting my goddamn time with you!"

"Then don't help me! I never asked for it to begin with. And it's not like you have the ability to get me out of here anyway. I'm probably stuck here, never to see my family or friends ever again. You have no idea how often I wonder if they think I'm dead or if for some strange reason I have run off. For there's no possible way anyone could have taken me. Or maybe I'm still there and this is all is really just some figment of my imagination…" She then gasp, lowing her head. By the quick change of expression, I sensed she had just said something she wished she hadn't. For the moment, I remain silent while I watched her actions. So many thought swirled through my head at the moment; I didn't know which the one to pay more attention to was. Shaking my head, I blocked out what truly was on my mind.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rather confused by her last couple of statements. "I don't think you would have decided to just wander off because I can assume you'd know better than that. So someone must have taken you. And in no possible way could this just be a figment of your imagination. I don't understand why you'd think this way."

"I-I…Just forget it! Just leave me alone!" she retorted before slamming herself back onto the mattress, her face covered by the pillow. I knew right then and there that I crossed the line while her tears stained the pillow once more. Sighing deeply, I walked back towards her, getting swatted away. "I said leave me alone!" she warmed harshly. I wanted to walk away, but I couldn't not until I fixed what I have done.

"Miss Méndez…," I called out, but she didn't answer. Sitting on the bed, I tried again, again, she ignored me. "Miss Méndez…forgive me. I should not have let out all my frustration on you. But you must understand that I'm here to help you whether you asked for it or not. I couldn't just let what had happened to you go…Could you please just look at me?" Without any reply, she allowed herself to do so. My heart sank when she did face me. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and her face stained.

"And…forgive me for snapping at you the way I did."

"It's quite all right."

"However, you didn't allow me to finish all I wanted to say. I did keep the envelope it came in."

"May I see it?" Sticking her hand under the pillow, right there in plain sight was indeed the envelope. On the front stated that it was addressed to her. Handing it to me, I carefully examined it.

"I know it's not much, but at least it's something."

"Yes it is. But before I depart, there is one other thing I must ask: Do you happen to remember what was said."

She started to answer, but ceased as if she was unsure. Looking down, she simply replied, "No. I-I don't remember any of it." I knew once again she was hiding the truth from me, but seeing that I did not wish to upset her again, I let it go.

"All right. But you must believe me when I say that everything will work out in the end. I shall do my best to protect you."

"I believe you."

Allowing her to rest a while longer, especially after all the damage I had done, I carefully closed the door behind me. However, I couldn't move from my place. Sighing, I still felt that twinge of irritation towards her. She was just about to allow herself to reveal the truth. Truth that would have more than likely been of use to me, and she goes and hides again.

_You say you believe me, but deep down I think otherwise. Why must you feel the need to lie? What are you hiding from me? Can't you see how much you are destroying me right now? _I questioned inwardly. Ignoring such questions I went back downstairs where a now worried doctor waiting impatiently.

"What the deuce was all that yelling about?" he asked while I walked passed him towards my lab.

"Too much I'm afraid, Dawson." Placing the envelope under the microscope for closer observation, I finally added, "Miss Méndez has been personally threatened."

"By whom?"

"If I am not mistaken, it was by whomever sent us that note a couple days prior. The handwriting is the same as on the other note. Which by the way, do you mind going to my desk and retrieving it for me?"

"Of course." Having him do that, I was able to closely examine what was before me. Aside from the burning order that seemed to cover the thick paper, I also noticed something else.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" questioned Dawson once he returned with the paper in hand.

"There seems to be some ash."

"From what?"

"That, my dear doctor is what I am finding quite strange. But it seems to be from a burnt building. And if you look at the fold here, it's smeared with it." Taking the letter from the doctor's hands, I placed it under the lens as well. "This too has a few traces of ash as well. But also the slight hint of what seems to be gasoline and…"

"And what?"

_Rodent's delight…? Almost seems like déjà vu, but then that would mean…_

"Basil…?"

"Ah…I haven't the faintest"

He could sense that there was something the matter, but my colleague decided to dodge my comment and stuck to the matter at hand. "Anyhow what you see doesn't mean it is what you are assuming."

"True, for I have been proven wrong before, but I am more than certain I am correct on this one. Also, the front page of this morning's paper spoke about a large fire on the East end. And it wasn't accidental, it was an intentional occurrence. The flat was abandon, but there were traces of a large amount of mice maintaining residence."

"Could they have been who partook in Miss Méndez's abduction?"

"More than likely. However we must see for ourselves."

"You're not suggesting we go now, are you?"

"Well, I'm not saying we should investigate this next week," I shot back as I made my way towards the door at post haste before a pang of guilt hit me. Realizing my response was rather harsh, I turned towards my good friend with an apologetic expression. "I understand if you wish to remain behind, but this is something I cannot ignore. Though I would deeply appreciate if you accompanied me."

It took Dawson a moment or so to think it over before he sighed heavily. Approaching me, he held out my deerstalker and smirked. "Make sure you have your revolver this time."

* * *

><p><em>First off, I did my best to make this chapter make any sense when it comes to the whole powers of deduction. I'm still learning on that one, but anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable nonetheless.<em>


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 9: Expect the Unexpected**

The snow had just begun to fall once more as Basil and Dawson jumped off Toby, whom thankfully they were able to rely on since the hound's human owner was out on his own investigation. Heading away from the hyperactive canine, Basil, with great authority, commanded him to remain while he and the doctor carried on to scout the flat before them.

The detective shook his head at the sight for the small portion was not at demolished as the newspapers had claimed it to be. Since there were still a few urchins lurking about, both mice made their way towards the place as casually as they could. They knew instantly that the few other mice recognized them for they soon scurried off. To where, they hadn't the slightest, but made no reason to question their sudden departure.

Without really having to touch the door, they jumped back as it collapsed from its hinges, colliding to the floor with a loud _bang_. With a lantern on hand, Basil cautiously stepped in with Dawson close behind with a lantern of his own. Inside, much like the outside, was slightly scorched, but still sustainable as the detective singled for them to carry on. Most definitely there had been a few mice or more maintaining residency here, for some of the rooms they passed contained several beds and piles upon piles of alcohol bottles.

As they spilt up, Basil seemed to find nothing to which indicated that his client's abductor stayed here as well. As a wild hunch, he connected one of the two robberies to her. With the jewellery store off the list, this was the only thing he had to go by. Therefore, he was hoping to find anything that was in relation to magic. So far, no such luck.

"Basil, take a look at this," Dawson called out from just down the hall.

"What is it?" the detective questioned when he reached his partner. Following his gaze, he too noticed the door that was once covered by a thick green rug.

"Where do you think it leads too?"

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" Placing his lantern on the floor, Basil took hold of the handle and with some effort, managed to open it. Before them was a wooden staircase. Where it led to was the big mystery for all they saw was complete blackness. Signalling to follow, both mice carefully climbed down the staircase into the dark abyss.

"So, what did the letter say? Dawson questioned unexpectedly while keeping an eye out.

"She claimed that she couldn't remember."

"You didn't see it."

"No. Out of fear, she tossed it into the fireplace." Basil sighed deeply in memory of it. "Though I'm surprised she kept the envelope. You would think since she was in the moment of fear that she would get rid of both."

"Perhaps she knew it would be of use to you."

"She knew both would be of use to me, but she limited me with one of the two. She knows what that letter said, however, she got rid of it so I wouldn't see it. It was not just out of fear. It was out of protecting herself."

"Surely you have more evidence than what we have been given. How about the night you found her?"

"The only evidence there was her. There were no footprints aside from our own. While this tells me that it was not too long that she was there, it also does not make any sense. Someone had to put her there, Dawson. It seemed as if she had just fallen from the bloody sky."

"How did you deduce that?"

"No snow had fallen that entire day. If she were there earlier, someone would have seen her and brought her to me. Or even better to the hospital. I was amazed she had not caught ill for she barely had anything covering her."

Once reaching the bottom, with the lantern in hand, Basil held it out further so they could see a bit more in front of them. Just like upstairs, it seemed completely deserted. The large room was covered with debris that had fallen. But it was also then that he realized something else. Instantly covering his mouth and nose, he, along with advising Dawson to do the same, extinguished the flame from the lantern for he sensed a strong stench of gasoline.

"The fire started from here," Basil stated as he got closer to the smell. "Once the first letter was sent, he must have evacuated and attempted to burn the place down so he could cover his tracks. Not too well, it seems."

"And the envelope to the second letter?"

"The writing alone told me that it was the very same individual whom set this place to flames. Come along, Dawson," the detective ordered as they searched further. While doing so, Dawson continuously kept walking into random beams or furniture as he attempted to keep up with his colleague's footsteps.

"I can't see a blasted thing down here," Dawson complained, bumping into another beam before ricocheting off it and landing on the ground with a loud thud. Looking back, Basil sighed with slight annoyance before going back to help the poor doctor.

"Just keep close to me and do be quiet. We don't know if anyone is-Oomph!"

"Basil! Are you all right?" Dawson questioned with deep concern when he heard a loud crash.

The detective grunted before rising to all fours. He hissed at the sudden pain on his right hand. "I'm quite all right. Just fell over something and cut my hand in the process." Feeling around the floor, he touched what felt like paper. Grabbing it, he then struck a match from the box he carried around so he could have some light.

Forgetting about the small piece of glass stuck in his palm, Basil looked around to see what caused him to trip. It was then he spotted what looked like a gold ball sticking out from a small pile of debris. Curiosity getting the better of him, he first crumbled up a large bit of paper and placed the burning piece on top of them to give the detective more light while he pulled the long thin item out. He discovered it was a walking stick with gold around the handle and ball. Carefully examining it, he soon froze. Along the side of it read the initials _P. J. R._ Gripping the ball and the long smooth surface, he yanked on it forcefully, revealing a steal blade. To the touch, the blade was still sharp as ever.

Closing his eyes, he could hear the clear sound of blades colliding with one another, followed by a loud and painful cry. It was then the image became so clear. Almost like an out-of-body experience, Basil was standing along a deserted street. The rain pouring around him as it soaked his Inverness coat. Across from him were two figures, one large and the other small. The larger figured hovered over the smaller laughing while he crouched on the ground. Walking closer, the figures became easier to see. The larger figure was none other than Basil's former arch nemesis while the other was Basil himself, both much younger, but still filled with as much hatred as they had when the rat fell to his death only a year ago.

The detective watched as Ratigan cackled with great victory while his younger self gripped onto his side, blood seeping through his long fingers as he tried to keep himself from bleeding to death. His dark grey jacket soaked and stained by his blood. In one swift movement, the vial rat kicked his enemy in the face, watching as he fell to the ground. He stood still for a moment before placing the blade back into its case and walking away from the scene before any patrol bobby showed up.

Basil rushed over, skidding to a stop at the sight before him. He left him to die that night. Yet his assumption got the better of him and one of said patrol bobbies saved the young detective from an early demise. He remembered he spent a few days in St. Bartholomew's Hospital before the stubborn and anxious detective demanded that he be released.

"Basil…" the detective heard faintly. Looking down, he saw his younger self staring up at him. Did the voice calling his name come from…him? "Basil…Snap out of it! Basil!" His eyes snapped open. This sudden jolt caused Basil to drop the walking stick before looking over his shoulder to see Dawson standing behind him with great concern. "I've been calling your name for the past few minutes. Are you all right?"

"Ah, quite all right, doctor. Just spaced out for a moment," Basil replied, standing to his feet and facing his friend.

"Have you found something?"

"No. At least nothing important to this case. Come along. We must be getting back."

While Basil made his way back towards the staircase, Dawson remained. Glancing downward, the doctor spotted the walking stick. He looked back before picking it up himself. Why this affected Basil, he had no idea. Pulling the blade out further, Dawson noticed traces of old blood on the sharp edge. Looking behind him again, he soon became curious. Scanning over the case, he too saw the initials engraved in gold. Did the blood that he saw belong to the detective, he thought. Dawson did recall, while mending his dreadful wounds, seeing another scar reaching from his left side to his naval. Was this the cause of it?

"Dawson, where are you?" Basil called out. Placing the item down and extinguishing the dying fire, the doctor rushed towards his friend whom was waiting by the stairs. But just before they made their way up, the taller mouse paused suddenly, looking back towards the darkness.

"What is it, Basil?"

"Stay here," he ordered quietly before taking out his revolver. Dawson watched while the darkness engulfed him. The doctor knew something was wrong for he too heard the rustling sound. Waiting with great anticipation, he heard a loud grunt, followed by a few gunshots. Taking out his own weapon, Dawson rushed towards the struggle just as another shot went off.


	10. Secrets and Pranks

_First off, I want to thank those who have been follow this story since the very beginning. This story has come so far since I began writing it over two years ago. I also want to thank any new readers since this story's transition. This was the last chapter I stopped at before making the decision to rewrite the entire thing. This originally was the sixth chapter if I remember correctly. So anyway, hope you enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Secrets and Pranks<strong>

I awoke to the faint sound of voices and laughter coming from downstairs. Groaning, I turned over towards the bedside table where a small clock was placed. For the moment, I couldn't properly read it for my vision was slightly blurry from just waking up. It was once the numbers became clearer I was able to read it. _Eight _hours? Have I really been sleeping for that long? Sitting up in the bed, I glanced over towards the window to see that though the sun still shined, it showed that dusk was here. My head still pounded of the millions of thoughts eating away at my brain.

After dragging myself out of bed, I stripped out of my dress (horribly wrinkled from all the tossing and turning I had probably done) and tossed on another one that was a bit more breathable. Not even bothering with brushing my hair, I kept it as is and made my way downstairs. The cheerful sounds became louder with each step I made, but of course it was once I reached the bottom they stopped.

"Ah, Miss Méndez, feeling better I see," Basil commented. Dodging what he had said, I looked with great fright at the state of him and Dawson as well.

"Oh my, God," I panicked, rushing over to the both of them. "A-are you both all right? What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about, my dear," Dr. Dawson tried to assure me, placing a friendly hand on my shoulder. "We both got into a bit of a scrape is all-"

"A bit of a scrape? You both are bandaged up as if you have just been in a bar fight or something."

Basil chuckled lightly before stepping in. "Rest assured, we both are all right. Now, how are you feeling?" I was still confused once more. How was I feeling? Was I ill? Did, everything I thought happen not really happen? It felt real enough to me.

"Basil told Daddy and I that you weren't feeling well," Olivia said, waving her hat to and fro. Glancing up at the detective, I saw that his expression had changed. This told me what had happened earlier did indeed occur and he had lied to the Flavershams to cover my own hide. Figuring it was the smart (and only) choice, I went along with it.

"Right," I began, "but I'm feeling much better now."

"That's great! Now you can help us decorate the tree."

"Once we get it, my dear," Dawson chuckled, patting the enthusiastic child lightly on the head. "Shall we?" I watched as both the doctor and Olivia started to head out, leaving Basil behind for the moment. Nodding, he slipped into his own coat.

"We shan't be too long," the detective announced while he made his way towards the door himself. Pausing, he turned towards his landlady. "Might I suggest getting Miss Méndez some broth, Mrs. Judson? I can see the poor child hasn't eaten a morsel all day."

He was right, I hadn't, but even though my stomach was growling with extreme hunger, I seriously did not feel like eating anything for my nerves were at an all-time high. As I tried to protest, I realized I was too late for the detective had already made his way out as well. Now I had no choice but to accept the large bowl of beef broth that Mrs. Judson had placed in front of me once I took a seat in Basil's chair.

I stared long and hard at the tray before me. Sighing deeply, I took the spoon, emerging it into the hot liquid. Getting a decent spoonful, I blew away the steam before quietly sipping it. It was delicious, I'd say that much, but with my nerves running amok, it didn't seem to sit with me. I had a strong feeling that Basil was onto me. Just the look of disappointment he gave me before he left with the Dr. Dawson and Olivia was evidence of that.

_I have to tell him_, I said inwardly_, I have to tell him everything. I fear that if I keep thing hidden any longer that it'll start to eat me alive, if it hasn't already. _

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Judson questioned with great concern as she placed a small tray of tea on the small table in between us.

"I'm fine," I replied, though I truly wasn't and it was clear that she knew that but decided not to press on. Pouring some tea into a small cup, she handed it me before pouring some of her own and taking a seat in the green chair across from me.

"Mr. Basil was awfully worried about you earlier," she stated before taking a sip.

"He was?" I asked, a bit shocked before shaking my head. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh, yes he was."

"Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it He seemed furious than worried."

Mrs. Judson chuckled, placing her teacup on the table. "My stubborn tenant has always had great difficulties showing his true emotions, dear. Though I have known him for a good amount of years, it is still seldom he shows them. Only once, I have seen him show his sensitive side, but even then, it was brief. He believes that emotions are a sign of weakness. But not once have I ever seen him worry or any woman like he has you. To me, it shows that he cares about you, dear." Hearing this, as strange as it sounded, warmed my heart greatly. The butterflies I felt before returned at full force. If this was coming from Basil himself, I probably would have still had my doubts as to whether he meant it. But coming from Mrs. Judson herself, it had to be true. She has known this mouse for year. If he was worried, then that had to me he truly cared. If he cared, then that meant that he…that he lov…

_Paula don't start getting ahead of yourself again. Remember, he's mostly a thinking machine, so be might be incapable of such a thing…_

"Right," I sighed deeply as the possible reality of the situation came back. Even if by some chance he did care about me, the moment he knew the truth, he would turn his back away from me. _Perhaps that's how it should be…_

For a minute or so, we sat there in silence. Thinking about what was going through my mind, it suddenly made me wonder. With what I knew about the detective, I learned through the film. That means, I only knew what he was like based off what I had seen at that precise moment. Truthfully, that wasn't much. I knew nothing about him before that because that part of his life was never mentioned. Since it was never brought up, it made me wonder if he ever did feel love for someone else. Giving myself the okay, I looked up at the landlady once more.

"Mrs. Judson, for as long as you have known Basil, has he ever once been in some kind of relationship?"

"Not since I've known him, dear. He has found the life of a bachelor quite fitting for him. However, it wasn't always like that. There was once a time that he had love in his life."

"Really?"

"Indeed so. Her name was Rebecca Covington. She was the eldest daughter of Mr. Basil's violin teacher. They have known each other since they were young children. They met through their fathers since my tenant's was too a musician as well, which was why his son was so eager to learn the delicate instrument he played.

"At first, their friendship was just that: friends. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't until many years later that they began to grow fond of one another. She was all he could think about. Anyone could see that he was madly in love with the girl and as was she. The sad part of it though was that she was Irish. Their relationship was forbidden and if Miss Covington were to marry Mr. Basil, she would be disowned. That did not stop them though. For as much as that young woman loved him, she was willing to sacrifice all she had. There was even talk about them running off to the States and elope." She paused briefly. I could tell that what Mrs. Judson was telling me was painful, but she shrugged it off.

Hesitating a bit, I asked, "Why did it end? If they loved each other so much, why didn't he marry her?"

"Life can be unfair at times, Miss Méndez, even cruel, it was the summer of 1878 when things took a turn for the worst. Though both were seventeen years of age, Mr. Basil felt it was time to take the next step. Before he had a chance, however, Miss Covington sadly told him that she could no longer be with him for she was to be betrothed to someone else. Telling her that he understood and that he should have seen it coming, he walked away. That was the last time they ever spoke to one another."

"He must have been heartbroken."

"He was, but he never seemed like it. All four years that Mr. Basil attended Oxford, not once did he speak of her in his letters to home and the same was to those he received. But she did ask about him for she had sent a letter or two of her own. Feeling betrayed, it was assumed that he never opened her letters. It was also during this time (though no one knew about it at first) that my tenant discovered that one horrid thing that we all feared would be the end of him. If they had married, I doubt Mr. Basil would have ever discovered that dreadful addiction.

"It was not until three years ago that they reunited. She had recently become a widow and it was him that she was told to go to for help when Scotland Yard hit a dead end. To him, it felt strange to see her, for somewhere, deep down he still felt something for her. But it seemed that his feelings were not as potent as they once were."

"But…but how did you come to know of all this?" I questioned, shocked by all that Mrs. Judson had revealed to me. "I imagined Basil being one to keep his personal life hidden."

The landlady chuckled lightly, which confused me slightly. "His mother, may she rest in peace. She used to visit often when he first came to live here. She always worried and fussed over him, like all mothers do. One evening, she came to visit and he had not yet returned. She knew this was normal for him, so instead of leaving, she waited patiently. During that waiting period, she told me about his first and final love." Again, I sat in utter shock, allowing what I had just been told sink in. I finally understood why this eccentric mouse was the way he was. But it also made me wonder why, even after that long ago, did he remain the way he is now. Was he still hurting deep down inside of him, still wishing for what could have been? I knew these were questions even Mrs. Judson wouldn't have an answer to. But I did want to know one thing.

Hesitating at first, knowing I was probably about to step over my boundaries, I asked, "When did she pass? Basil's mother…"

"About four years ago," the landlady answered confidently, holding back tears. "She had grown terribly ill with what we soon realized was influenza. However, just like her own son, she was stubborn and wished to deny that her time was almost done. Mr. Basil could sense something was wrong, for as time went by her visits became less frequent. It was only a week before her birthday that she had died."

"Lillian was the most loving and caring woman anyone could ever possibly meet. She would have loved you if you had the chance to meet her. She was so adventurous and so independent. When her husband passed, she began to travel. She would ask Mr. Basil of the places he had been to and she would see them for herself. In fact," she began, pointing across the room, "that smoking jacket of his she got when she came back from France."

"And she gave it to him?"

"Yes, she worried that he would end up with a horrible chill. It was supposed to be for his brother, William, but he had gained more weight by the time she returned."

_William? Why does that name sound familiar? It's a very popular name, but I know I've…I remember! Basil said that he was an enemy. Why would he think such a thing of his brother though? Then again, there's always bound to be sibling rivalry now and again. Even I myself have thought my own brother was out to get me_. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when the front door opened.

"We got one!" Olivia announced with happiness and cheer, moving out of the way so the two grown mice could haul the decent sized tree inside from the cold.

"Oh, how glorious it is!" Mrs. Judson exclaimed with the same tone as she rose from her seat to assist in placing it in its proper place by the fireplace.

"It was…a bit higher in price than we originally intended on…" Basil paused slightly while he assisted in pushing the large tree into a standing position. "However it was well worth the price."

"Couldn't have asked for a better one myself," Dr. Dawson added before going back to close the door before the cold could make it into the flat.

"Have you ever had a Christmas tree before, Miss Méndez?" asked Olivia as she gazed up at me with bright eyes. Looking away from the gorgeous sight before me, I turned towards her, returning her smile with one of my own.

"Not one like this. Though it's better late than never, right?"

"Right!" she agreed before walking over the Mrs. Judson. "May we decorate it now?"

"Of course we can, dear," the humbled woman replied, guiding her towards staircase. "Come along…"

* * *

><p>After dinner, we all sat around the warmth of the fireplace as Basil played cheerfully on his new violin. Once he finished the final tune, we all applauded before he placed the delicate instrument back on the floor beside his chair.<p>

Sitting on the floor by Olivia, I glanced upward at the beautiful creation beside me. Even with the glowing fire, it managed the shine every so brightly as the small candles that were delicately placed on the branches burned. Looking away from its radiance, I noticed the small pile of plates and cups that were on the tray that Mrs. Judson had brought in earlier. Feeling generous, I stood from my place to bring them into the kitchen.

"Oh, no, my dear, you don't have to do that," she told me when she noticed me taking them away. "I'll do that in a moment."

"It's quite all right, Mrs. Judson. You rest, I'll bring them in." I told her motioning for her to sit back down. When my back was turned, I failed to notice a certain doctor nudging for a certain detective to assist me.

"Ah… she is right, darling. You mustn't carry all of that yourself," Basil agreed, standing from his own seat to help me. "Surely you can use some assistance. It's only fair."

Looking up at him, I chuckled lightly. "I can assure you, Mr. Basil, though I deeply appreciate it, I can handle it."

"Is that so?" he questioned playfully. For a moment, I couldn't help but smile. Shaking my head, I looked towards the door.

"Would you mind?" I waited as he opened the door for me and stepped to the side so I could walk by. Placing them by the sink, I headed back. "Thank you."

"Most welcome, my dear." As we were about the head back to our seats, we both heard a slight sound. Turning our heads, we saw three pairs of eyes on us.

"What?" we both asked in unison. Confused towards Olivia's silent reply, which was her pointing upward, we did just that. What we discovered was mistletoe hanging directly above our heads.

_Oh, God_, I panicked. I could feel my heart pounding to point that at any given moment, it would burst from my chest. I was too familiar with this holiday tradition, but I never expected myself to fall into its trap. Let alone being trapped under it with Basil. Judging by the deep redness on his face, I could only assume he was thinking the same thing.

"Well...," the detective began, his face turned away from mine. "It seems we've gotten ourselves in quite a predicament."

"It seems that way," I agreed, still not able to calm myself. "So…um…you don't happen to have some kind of plan for getting us out of this situation, do you?"

"Alas, I do not. And they are going to continue looking our way until the deed is done."

"So…that's what we'll do, I guess. Get it over and done with."

"Precisely."

"Just a simple kiss and that's it."

"What harm could it do?"

"Right…"

Gazing down at me once more, Basil cupped my chin and tilted my head up slightly before his lips caught my own. The tightness that I felt in my stomach had vanished. My pulse elevated. My body heated up like a furnace. His kiss was so soft, but for some reason had a hint of what seemed like passion. What started out as just a simple kiss, turned out to be much more than that. I gasped when I felt his hand brush across my back. Just that touch caused tiny lightning bolts to shoot up my spine.

As he deepened the kiss, I soon felt that my legs were about to collapse from below me. Not really thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was then surprised when I felt a slight touch on the bottom of my lip, knowing what it was, I (for some odd reason) allowed it.

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity before we parted from lack of air. However, I was amazed that Basil kept me so close to him, almost as if he didn't want to let me go. Still, I felt this quite comforting. We stared at one another, a smile on both our faces. I chuckled lightly, when he began to blush a bit, clearing his throat as he released me from his embrace and took a step back.

"I…ah…," he chuckled nervously. "I believe that was a bit more than you bargained for."

"No," I assured him. I wanted to tell him that it was perfect, but I chose not to. A part of me wished that we could have remained in that kiss forever, but the other part of me soon realized that I was stepping into dangerous territory. If I wasn't in there already. Wrapping an arm around me, we walked back to our seats. Doing so, I could sense a great deal of happiness in both Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson. They were content that Basil had possibly changed for the better. I only hoped that it could remain as so. But because of that, I was not left with two options: Stay a finally be happy or give him up forever and return to my old life.


	11. Truth Almost Revealed

**Chapter 11: Truth Almost Revealed**

_December 25, 1898_

The faint sounds of Big Ben echoed through the clear night's sky. The snowflakes, fluffy and white as they gently fell; landing delicately on the cobblestone streets. The dozens of tiny footprints had long since vanished, while the sounds of their laughter lingered.

I sat quietly by the window, wrapping my arms around me as I tried to keep warm. No fire burned for I didn't think I would be downstairs for that long to begin with. Many thought about my feelings for Basil continued to torture me. No matter how hard I tried to clear my mind of them, they still managed to come back. After our encounter under the mistletoe the day before, I kept wondering if that kiss meant something more. I knew it clearly established how I felt, but what about him? It should have been just a simple thing. Two seconds. Done. Move on. Right? Instead, it was long and passionate for the both of us it seemed.

Throw in what had almost happened only several hours ago really confused me. The kiss I could understand, but that one incident that could have ruined the both of us told me that this was definitely going too fast. It made me even wonder if Basil was really thinking straight…

* * *

><p><em>The evening seemed to go by like normal: Basil isolating himself as he dabbled with his chemistry set, Dr. Dawson at his office with a few patients, and finally Mrs. Judson, Olivia, and myself out doing some last minute Christmas shopping. No one, not even myself could have predicted what was to soon happen in only several hours' time.<em>

_The small clock on the mantel read half passed ten when I headed upstairs after placing some more presents for the others under the tree. Checking to make sure Olivia was definitely asleep this time, I began to make my way to my own room. However, I was stopped in my tracks when I heard the faint sound of humming coming from the bedroom beside me. Knowing who is was, I became curious. _

_Carefully tiptoeing towards the door, I placed my ear against it. I was right. Basil was humming. I don't know why, but I found it rather amusing. But when he stopped and began to walk in my direction, I panicked and backed away from the door, thinking that he was about to open it. Instead of rushing to my room, I remained still. When I realized that he wasn't doing as I assumed, I signed with relief. _

"_You don't have to stand out there all night, Miss Méndez," Basil said quite amusingly._

_I guess my assumption was incorrect. Hesitating at first, I walked on in, but Basil was nowhere in sight. That didn't last long when he stepped out of the closet, his smoking jacket slightly loosened and exposing more than when I thought I would ever see. Blushing, I let what I saw slide. _

"_You seem awfully cheerful," I commented taking a seat on the edge of his bed. _

_He chuckled as he light his pipe. "Should I not be?_

"_Ye-I mean no. It's just…well…It's something I rarely see from you."_

"_This is quite true," he agreed before closing the closet door. As he approached me, he stopped in front of me and began to what seemed like observe me. I knew at the moment my reaction to this could go in one of two directions. But for some reason, panic was not it. I wondered what he was staring at. I knew I was soon to get my answer. _

"_W-what is it?" I asked curiously. _

"_How would you look with your hair tamed?" he mumbled, but it was still clear enough for me to hear and question. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Oh, your hair," he pointed out, walking over to his bureau to retrieve a small comb and place his pipe down. "it's quite lovely, but it's always…pardon the expression, a mess! Would you mind if I…that is…" Not even finishing his rambling of a question, and me no being able to reply properly, Basil sat down on the bed, turning me so that my back was facing him. Removing the small black clip that held most of the catastrophe that was my hair in place, he delicately began to comb it out. _

_As close as he was, I could easily detect the pleasant aroma of peppermint pipe tobacco radiating off his jacket. Just like our encounter, it seemed highly intoxicating. The gentle touch of his hands caused my heart to beat rapidly. During this unusual moment, no words were exchanged, since I really had no idea what to say. I could also feel his hands begin to tremble when the comb went through my thick strands one last time. _

"_There we are," he said while he placed the comb on the bedside table. "Much better." _

_I remained still as his long fingers still lingered through several dark strands. Turning my head towards him, our eyes locked. His eyes seemed so hypnotizing. Stuck in the trance, he leaned towards me, catching my lips with his own. Tense from surprise, I soon relaxed as I allowed myself to be taken into the passion. _

_Breaking away, Basil looked at me with worry, wondering if he had done something wrong. But I assured him otherwise when I wrapped my arms around his neck and caught his lips again, only this time deepening the kiss. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he moved forward so that I was lying on the mattress. It was at that moment that a part of me didn't want to let him go, but suddenly, my conscience began to yell at me, telling me to stop our foolishness before it became much worse. _

"_Basil…stop," I told him, pushing him off of me so I could sit up. He watched, confused as to why I reacted in such a way. Seeing my nightgown was slightly raised, I panicked and quickly straightened it out. _

"_What is it? What's wrong?" he questioned, placing his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was only concerned, but I instantly swatted him away before rising to my feet, turning towards him. _

"_Th-this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't have led you on this way," I babbled on, backing away from him. _

"_What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong-"_

"_Yes, I have. Basil, I almost ruined you." Not giving him a chance to reply, I ran out of his room towards my own, locking it from behind me._

* * *

><p>I learned to accept my feelings for him. Though I knew the possible damage that would come along with it. The lies…Sooner or later, he would grow suspicious of me. In fact, in some ways he already has, even though he never told me directly. Whenever he asked about my family, I sometimes had to think for a moment before answering. I couldn't tell him the complete truth about them, for a lot of things that they have done (especially my mother and sister) have not yet existed. And down the line, he'd probably wonder why I never wished to see them or vice versa. It's the simplest things like that that I knew would get me into trouble in the future. The guilt has already began to take its toll on me whenever I did tell him something that wasn't true from the start. I was just digging a deep hole for myself. In my mind, I went back and forth on whether or not to give in and tell them all the truth. But what would happen? Would they believe me or not? Probably not. Who would believe such a ridiculous thing as something being from a completely different time period and being something completely different.<p>

"I thought someone was down here," a familiar voice interrupted, ripping me out of my thoughts. "Miss Méndez, I figured you would have been in bed hours ago."

Feeling as if I had done something wrong, I rose to my feet and kept my head down as he approached me. "M-my apologies, Mr. Basil, I-I didn't mean…" Thinking that me speaking or trying to explain myself was going to get me into trouble, I just added, "I'll just leave you." Before I had a chance to make my way passed him, I felt a gentle tug on my hand. Looking up at him confusingly, he smiled.

"It's perfectly all right. You have every right to be down here, I was only concerned for it doesn't seem normal for you to be sitting here at this late hour. Please." Motioning for me to sit back down, I hesitated for a moment before taking my place once more, only this time, the detective had done the very same. "Is something troubling you?"

I nodded. "Kind of," I answered softly. "But it's nothing really."

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that, my dear? Do tell me."

I sat there in silence for a moment, wondering if I should take this as a final opportunity to tell him what was on my mind. But being the coward I was, I looked away with great shame. "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both," I answered simply.

"And why do you think that is? Do you not trust me?"

"Basil, I trust you more than you know-"

"Then let me in. Why is it that you feel the need to keep yourself locked up?"

"It's…it's hard to explain."

"Well, then try and make it simple to explain." This mouse was so determined to make myself open up to him, that it made me wonder why he was still trying since every time I pushed him away. As he had confessed when I received that letter, he was wasting his time with me. But something inside me, made me want to say something. Even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Have you ever felt like you had to be someone you weren't?"

"I do that everyday."

"Not when it comes to your detective work, just in general."

"I don't follow…"

I sighed deeply. "Day to day I feel that I'm forgetting more of who I really am because I feel like I becoming someone I'm not so that I can protect myself."

"Then stop trying to be who you aren't and let those see you for who you really are."

"But I can't."

"Why?"

"That's where it's hard to explain." Basil sat there for a moment or so, before sighing himself. Getting up from his seat, he stood before me and then kneeled to so his face was across from my own.

"Is it because there's something about you that you don't want me to see?" he asked softly, taking my hands into his own.

Looking into his eyes, I could see that he was concerned. "It's not just you, it's everyone," I replied, looking away.

"I'm doing all I can to help, Miss Méndez. But my only problem from being able to accomplish that is that you have to tear down this wall you have built. I feel helpless if you do not cooperate with me. I believe that you hiding your problems are only making things worse for you and it is going to cause you to remain quiet until it is too late."

_Come on, Paula. Now is your chance to tell him the truth. Do it now and spare yourself the guilt…_ "I can't…" I could see the disappointment in his eyes before he looked away from me for a brief moment. "Not yet at least."

Basil nodded in defeat. Though I could see the determination, he chose to let it go for the time being. "My God, your hands are frozen. Come, I'll start a fire," he said softly, guiding me towards the couch. Truthfully, I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even realized how cold it was until Basil mentioned it. Wrapping a blanket around me, I watched as she placed a few logs and crumpled up newspaper into the dark fireplace before striking a match.

Realizing that I was much colder than I thought, I wrapped the blanket around me like a cocoon. When Basil noticed this, he rushed over and sat down beside me before motioning for me to lean into him. Hesitating at first, I did as he asked. His body was so warm compared to mine. For as long as I have been down here, I was amazed I didn't suddenly gain a cold. Wrapping another blanket over me, he held me close so I could get warm faster.

I shivered against his body as the warmth from him, the blankets, and the fire slowly began to take over me. Still, I could feel those slight chills shoot up my body once in a while. It was just when I finally became warm, the familiar told roared loud and cheerfully. Remaining still and quiet, I counted chimes. I smiled warmly when the final chime fainted away. It was six-o-clock Christmas morning.

"When should we be expecting Olivia to wake up?" I asked Basil softly for sleep was now approaching me.

"Not for a couple more hours," he answered in the same tired tone as he leaned his head back. "Mrs. Judson usually wakes her before heading downstairs herself."

"Really? I would have assumed she'd come rushing down those stairs at any given moment."

The detective chuckled lightly. "One might think such a thing, but she usually doesn't wake until half passed eight. So might I strongly suggest you try to get some rest?"

I nodded as I sighed and nestled into him a bit more to make myself comfortable. "Basil…"

"Hmm…"

"Would you mind if I asked you something?"

He chuckled, knowing that if he didn't allow it, I probably wouldn't go to sleep. "Of course."

"Do you care about her? I can see you are fond of her."

"Indeed I am. But if you noticed then why you ask?"

"I don't know. Curious I suppose."

"Well, I'll admit she's the only child to really have such an affect on me. I've never been too fond of children since I've never dealt with them."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I sometimes think you have a father's love for her."

"It may seem that way. Though the child does seem to crawl under my skin at times, she also tends to brighten my dullest days. I'd give up my life first before anything could ever happen to her." I smiled softly and knew that he meant every word of it. I soon yawned as I covered my mouth with the blankets, finally feeling warm.

"Get some rest, dear," Basil whispered before I drifted off to sleep, him following moments after.


	12. Once Upon a December

**Chapter 12: Once Upon a December**

"Basil, Miss Méndez, wake up!" a youthful voice demanded cheerfully.

"My child let them rest for a while longer. They seem exhausted," another voice (older, but still delicate) answered.

"But they need to wake up. It's Christmas!" the younger one replied. I then felt myself shaking. "Come on you two, wake up!"

"All right, all right, settle down, my dear," a third groggy, but rather low-toned voice answered. I moaned when I began to feel slight movement from above me like someone was trying to move me. "Miss Méndez, you need to get up, dear." I seemed to have mumbled something because it was then that the voice began to chuckle softly. Feeling a warm, gentle touch brush across my cheek, I opened my eyes. At first I was surprised that I was not in my own room, but I then remembered that I had fallen asleep down here. However the net question was who was with me. Looking up, I flinched when I saw Basil just above me.

"Oh…God, I'm so sorry, I just-"

"You're fine, my dear," he assured me, brushing his fingers through my messy hair.

I smiled softly before asking, "What time is it?"

"Half passed nine," another deep, but calm voice replied. At this point, I didn't know which one of us were more embarrassed. That was until Basil hastily stood to his feet.

"My dear fellow," the blushing detective began while his partner's eyes were still fixed on the newspaper in his hands. "It's not what you think."

"Is that so?" Dawson asked, teasing his friend as his smile grew. However, Basil didn't seem to notice the hint of humour in his associate's voice. Neither did I for that matter since my gaze was away from his. "Considering the fact that you have three witnesses you two asleep in each other's arms-"

"Dawson, I swear to you, nothing happened!" Basil exclaimed. "I was keeping her warm."

"Oh? A nice warm fire wouldn't do?"

"You know I would never disrespect any woman in that kind of matter."

"Dr. Dawson, he's telling the truth," I stepped in, feeling that I had to say something. But I quickly became rather confused when he began to laugh.

Lowering the newspaper, he directed his eyes on me. "My dear, I believe you. We all do."

"You do?"

"Of course," Mrs. Judson chuckled as she stepped out of the kitchen with a tray in hand. "We know Mr. Basil well enough that he would never do such a thing unless he planned to place a ring on that hand of yours." I was a bit surprised to hear such a thing, but when I looked up at her, I saw that she was focused oh the now shocked and probably more embarrassed detective.

"Yes…well…," Basil hesitated. Clearing his throat, he slowly made his way towards the staircase. "Ah, if you don't mind, I shall return momentarily." We all watched as he hastily headed upstairs, skipping steps in the process. I then set my gaze back on the two adults left in the room who were now grinning from ear to ear.

It was roughly ten minutes later when Basil returned right as Olivia began to open one of her presents that her father had left for her. With each present she opened, her eyes lit up. And when it came to the ones we got her, she would run and embrace us.

It then came our turn as the four of us exchanged gifts. Thankfully, I had some help from Mrs. Judson when trying to figure out what to get the dynamic duo. Seeing their expressions gave me such relief because the kind of help the kind woman gave me was the idea to simply observe them. I did just that. What I didn't know, however, was that a certain detective was suggested the very same thing.

A few days earlier, I went with Mrs. Judson to the market and for the first time, according to the landlady, Basil decided to accompany us. While walking around, I noticed a small dress shop that sold the most elegant ball gowns that any woman of any century could ever imagine. Excusing myself, I walked over. While I was looking at them, both were carefully observing me. There were two in particular that caught my interest, but only one won my heart.

"Just a moment, dear," Mrs. Judson said, placing the few gifts she had received by her feet. "You still have one more gift to unwrap."

"I do?" I asked confusingly. Looking under the tree, I added, "But, there aren't any-"

"It was far too delicate to leave down here," Dr. Dawson added right as the landlady made her way upstairs. I waited patiently, but with great anticipation, questioning what it was. I was soon given the answer when Mrs. Judson returned with a large bag draped over her arms. Placing it on the couch, I walked over to it and then looking back at her.

"Go on, child," she told me. I hesitated at first before unlacing the long string that kept it closed. Undraping the flaps, I gasped from shock at the sight that was before me. The very same gown I had fallen in love with was a deep Christmas red satin with beautiful beading on the skirt as well as the midsection. The back of the collar was medium length and draped around the shoulders, almost like a shawl. The sleeves were long, but were on a lace that seemed to glitter, reaching my writs. For the moment, I couldn't seem to speak a word as I ran up to both Mrs. Judson and Dawson, embracing them both.

"Thank so much," I finally said to them.

"I wish we could take credit for this, Miss Méndez, but was not us who got this for you," Dr. Dawson replied. Hearing this, I suddenly blushed before I turned to meet the detective who was standing by the couch with soft smile on his face.

"T-thank you, Mr. Basil," I told him softly when I approached him.

"I'm pleased that you like it," he answered, placing a soft hand on my cheek, which caused me to blush a bit more. He obviously noticed for he chuckled lightly.

"I love it. It's simply astounding, I don't think I can thank you enough," I replied in the same tone.

"Your reaction was thanks enough, my dear." I couldn't accept that though. Without thinking, I leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his cheek. Not expecting such a thing, I noticed his cheeks turn slightly red. He stood there in utter shock for a moment or two before chuckling lightly.

"What am I to do with you, madam?" he questioned playfully, resting his hands on my shoulders. I myself could not say anything, for the gentle touch had me speechless.

"I'm…I'm not sure. N-nothing I suppose would be nice." His smile grew as he cupped my face delicately before moving closer to me, assuming, I moved my face toward his as well. However, he moved slightly so his lips were close to my ear.

"As you wish," he whispered. Just the deepness of his voice caused little tremors to shoot up my spine. Moving away from me, he then guided me into the kitchen where the others waited.


	13. Moment of Truth

**Chapter 13: Moment of Truth**

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. _This was what I kept telling myself mentally while I stood in front of the mirror. My heart was pounding like a drum. My stomach fluttered with butterflies. I glanced over my shoulder at the gown that remained neatly on my bed just waiting to be worn. But somewhere I couldn't push myself to act upon it.

I honestly hadn't the slightest clue what I was doing, let alone what to expect. The only thing I knew was that I was standing in nothing but my under garments, worrying. Worrying about the kind of individuals I was soon to be associated with. Worrying about not acting the way I believe I should. But most importantly, worrying about whether some of said individuals happen to know the true me.

"Are you almost ready, dear?" Basil called out from the hallway. This sudden thing caused me to jump since I was too deep in thought to even hear that he had knocked on the door.

"I-I-I just need a moment or so," I replied nervously until I glanced back at my reflection once more. "On second thought…" I said I a whisper before I spoke louder, "Do you mind getting Mrs. Judson for me?"

"Of course," he answered before heading downstairs. I took another deep breath before grabbing the corset that I had placed on a nearby chair when I came up here earlier to get ready. Wrapping it around me, I didn't even have much of a chance to even draw the string through the first hole before hearing the door knock. Knowing who it was, I gave the okay to let the landlady in.

"Oh, my dear, you should have requested my help sooner," she told me, taking the long string from my hand and began looping it through.

"I should have, but-" I was soon cut off when she yanked the bottom part of the corset, causing it to constrict around my form. "Um…am I…I not supposed to be able to breath is this?"

She chuckled. "Think of it as a side affect Miss Méndez," she replied as she tugged on it once more.

"O-oh!" I gasped, placing my hand on my stomach. "A side effect, huh? Never heard it put that way before. Here I thought it was to cut the air flow to my lungs."

"It is torturous, dear, I know. But thought it appears to be going out of style now, there are still some young ladies that wear them."

_And I have to be one of the few, why? _I asked inwardly while she finished tying the strings together.

"Also, in a way you are presenting yourself as the fine young lady you are. So in this case, breathing is not entirely the most important thing."

Looking at her through the mirror, I gave her a confused expression. "But, I'm not presenting myself to anyone. I least I don't think so."

"Actually you are." Sitting me down in the chair, she began to work on my hair. "I have a feeling this invitation Mr. Basil had received was for something more than it seemed. The mice you are about to come in contact with have no trouble looking down on those that are different."

"Because I'm Puerto Rican," I stated. "They think I am uncivilized just because I come from a place that they think we are barbarians."

"Possibly, but I might be getting ahead of myself. But I don't think that. I believe you are a charming young woman." She then smiled at another thought. "I've also noticed how fond he has become of you."

"Who, Basil?"

"And who else, dear? Not once, in all my years of knowing him, has he acted in such a way that he has with you. Sure he has had women who were clients of his take their shot at him, but each time he would simply turn then away with no interest on a romantic level. It seemed the only way for a woman to catch Mr. Basil's interest in that way was if she was strong and able to deal with him."

"But surely there must be some like that."

"There are, but none that he has come in contact with. Except for one. But if there was, it would take a miracle for my stubborn tenant to admit such a think as him falling in love. Seeing it for myself on the other hand…Mr. Basil, like I told you, is extremely careful when expressing his emotions. Lately, however, he's seemed happier, calmer than I have ever seen him."

One tug and a twist later, Mrs. Judson placed the comb on the vanity table, smiling brightly. "There we are," she announced. I too smiled as I looked it over.

"It's beautiful," I commented, rising to my feet. Lifting up my arms, Mrs. Judson helped me into the gown. Smoothing out any unwanted wrinkles, I turned towards her.

"You must go, child. I'm sure he's waiting." I nodded before making my way out of my room. Before going downstairs, I took a deep breath and made my way down. With each step I took, my heart skipped a beat. I could feel it in my gut that I was terrified, but for Basil's sake, I knew I had to remain calm. Reaching the ground floor, I couldn't help but grin as I watched the detective pace back and forth, mumbling something.

"You look quite becoming," I commented, grabbing his attention. When he flinched, I chuckled as he hastily straightened himself up.

"My apologies, dear. I…I…" He paused for a moment. "My…that dress suites you quite well."

"Thank you, and I'm surprised you have more than one tux. I always thought you would have one"

"Oh, this old thing? I think I wore this to a funeral of one of Mrs. Judson's family members. It's been in my wardrobe for so long, I'm shocked the moths have not eaten it by now."

I laughed a bit while I shook my head. "For something that you say is old, seemed awful new."

"Yes, well, you know Mrs. Judson."

"I do," I agreed. Looking into his eyes I was once again hypnotised by those jade colour orbs. But after what seemed almost like an eternity, I managed to break away. "Basil, I-"

"Jonathan."

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"My name, dear. It's Jonathan."

"Oh, well...um…Jonathan, I think it's best that we go." He nodded in agreement, helping me into my coat before slipping into his own.

Extending him arm, he smiled lovingly. "Shall we?" In return, I produced a smile of my own while I looped my arm around him, guiding me to the cab waiting outside to take us to our destination.

* * *

><p>It took a while before reaching the large house in Greenwich. Descending the hill, my nerves started to get the better of me. Like always, this did not go unseen.<p>

"It's all right darling. You have no reason to fret," the detective assured me, taking my gloved hand into his own.

_I hope you are right_, I thought as I nodded. When the hansom came to a stop, I glanced out the window, wondering what waited inside. I jumped in alarm when the door opened, revealing another tall, but poised black furred mouse. His eyes were a very distinct colour of what seemed almost turquoise. I watched as Jonathan stepped out, paying the cabbie and tipping the other gentleman before turning towards me.

Once my feet touched the ground and we made our way towards the large estate, my stomach tightened, telling me that my nerves were getting worse. For the time being, however, I chose not to let it get the better of me.


	14. So Much for a Happy Ending

**Chapter 14: So Much for a Happy Ending**

Crickets chirped their nightly sonata as the dark carriage travelled the abandon road. Hector, and his female companion, Sophie Conwell sat close to one another while their boss sat opposite to them.

"Are you certain he will be there?" Hector questioned, coughing harshly from a large cloud of cigarette smoke that hit him in the face.

"Of course he will. I had received word from Charles that he and the girl departed over two hours ago. Amadeus should have the others set for the next step," the vial creature replied with such confidence. "This little arrangement would have never been made possible if it hadn't been for your pet."

"Grandfather was rather dubious about the whole thing," Sophie said, recollecting the whole ordeal. "But when Mr. Basil brought up his younger brother's client, he was more persistent."

"Indeed. Just remember, do not lose sight of them."

"Right, sir," said Hector as they came to a halt.

"Perfect. This will be a night that neither one of them will ever forget…"

* * *

><p>With each passing hour, I grew more anxious, more nervous as I watched Paula standing off to the side with a few other young women. The whole time I wondered what she was speaking to them about and wondering what they were saying to her in return. When she smiled or laughed, my heart pounded.<p>

"So, Johnny, there seemed to some speculation that these recent murders are linked to a certain former rival of yours," said a particular voice that I wished to not hear.

"Nothing seems to get passed you, William," I replied with my usual sarcasm. My brother, whom at times I wish not to claim him as, stood tall as he gave me that irritating smirk. Like myself, he had the same colour fur (light brown with a tan muzzle and underbelly). The only differences—aside from him being incredibly aggravating—he was a bit taller than I was and rounder; no doubt sitting at a desk all day. Of course, he also had dark brown eyes, which he inherited from our father.

"No, nothing does," he agreed, ignoring my tone, "especially you not being able to take your eves off that client of yours. I doubt you've been listening to a single word-"

"Do you always find it necessary to point out the painfully obvious? I feel no need to stand here listening to you dabble on about your usual topic of conversation, especially when it is of no interest to me."

"Well, perhaps we could speak of something more to _your_ interest."

"Such as…?"

He paused briefly before looking in the exact direction I was earlier. "Miss Méndez…It seems that there is something going on between the two of you, my dear brother."

"And if there is, what business is it to you?"

"Not just to me, Johnny. You are now an icon to all of England. Anything you do will soon become everyone's business. But as your older brother, all I am saying is watch yourself."

"My, my, brother, aren't we the being the concerned and overprotective elder sibling this evening."

"Well, we mustn't forget how the lovely Miss Covington broke your heart-"

"Damn it, William," I began, keeping my voice down, "things are different. _I'm_ different. I'm not as naïve as I once was. And if it is any consolation to you, I highly advise you to keep your nose out of my personal life."

"What personal life?"

"Excuse me," I interjected before he could say more. Turning away from him, I smiled proudly while I made my way across the large room.

"Evening Detective Basil," one of the young ladies of the small group I approached announced. Hearing this, Paula turned towards me, smiling beautifully.

"Jonathan…" said Paula, her eyes gleaming brightly.

"Evening, ladies, would it be quite all right if I steal Miss Méndez for you?"

"That's quite all right, Mr. Basil," the same women allowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Méndez."

"Likewise," she said before taking my offering hand. Looking up at me, she looked at me curiously. "What are you up to?"

"You will see," I told her just as the small orchestra began to play. When she noticed where I was leading her to, she panicked for I felt a slight jolt. "What is it?"

"I-I-I can't."

"You can't"

"I mean, I don't know how."

"To dance?"

"Yes-No, no, I know how to dance, but…but…This requires elegance and grace. Two things I do not really have." She paused. "I don't think it is such a good idea."

I laughed lightly, taking her hands into my own. "With all due respect, my dear, I happen to think it is a wonderful idea."

"I'll just embarrass you. Surely there are others who are willing to-"

"There is, but I would like to dance with you." Seeing her blush slightly showed me that she was flattered by this. Then, an idea came to me. "And in all honesty, I do not know how to dance either. Let's at least try." Smiling softly, she nodded before we took our place. Bowing to her, I held her close. As we moved, I felt her hand constrict my own and her eyes gradually begin to focus on our feet. "Keep your eyes on me," I told her as we waltzed across the floor.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"Correction: I told you that I _didn't_ know how. But I must confess-"

"You tricked me."

"Well, I was going to say I lied, but that seemed like an appropriate word." I smiled as she shook her head, biting her lip as she glanced up at me with a crooked grin. "You are going fine." Right as I made that comment, she tripped over my foot. But before she could fall, I used my arm that was around her waist to keep her steady.

"You were saying? I'm a walking klutz."

"More like a waltzing klutz, but you have done very well this far." When the song ended, I kept her close for just a moment longer before finally taking a step back from her. It was just then that I heard the clock tolls and looking towards it, the time read ten o'clock. Gazing back at her, I looped her arm through mine and escorted her out of the room into the dimly lit hallway.

"Where are you taking me," Paula asked curiously as we turned into another hallway.

"Just down here," I answered, not telling her more than I was thought was necessary. Reaching the double doors, I turned the knob and opened it, allowing her to step out first. Doing so, I heard a soft gasp escape her lips. Before her was an elegant rose garden. Though it was covered in snow, the fluffy white substance seemed to be in the most perfect places, making the sight that much more glamorous.

"Jonathan, this…This is…"

I chuckled, wrapping my tailcoat around her shoulders. "I thought you might like it." Taking her hand once more, I walked a bit further on the cobblestone path. Up ahead there was a small fountain and in front of it was a stone bench.

"Tell me…," she said softly, taking a seat. Sitting beside her, I gave her a questionable gaze.

"Tell you what?"

"Why you brought me here."

"Must there always be an explanation for the things I do?"

"This _is_ you we're talking about here, bringing a young woman to an isolated, but romantic location. There must be a reason behind it."

Knowing I now couldn't stall any longer, I took a deep breath. "Yes, there is a reason why I brought you here." Placing my trembling hand in my trouser pocket, I pulled out a small square box. "But first, there's one other thing I wanted to give you, but I felt that this should wait for a more opportune time."

"Oh, Jonathan, you didn't have to get me anything else. This gown alone must have cost you a fortune," she said as I handed the box over to her.

"It was well worth it though." Starting into each other's eyes for a moment or so, she finally opened the lid revealing a heart necklace. Tears of happiness filled her eyes while she smiled happily.

"It's beautiful," she said softly. Taking it from her, I undid the latch, placing the necklace around her neck. "Thank you."

I only hoped that our time together could have lasted forever. However, it soon came to an abrupt end. Just I was about to say a word, we both heard rustling ahead of us. I told Paula to stay where she was while I checked the area. Oh, how I soon regretted making that decision. The closer I thought I was getting towards the noise, the further I failed to realize I was from her. When the rustling stopped, I heard a loud blood-curdling shriek.

"Oh, God…," I whispered before sprinting back. I was too late when I found Paula gone and small traces of blood on the corner of the bench as well and on the ground. She must have struggled for there were many of two different pairs of footprints. When she was able to get away, she slipped, hitting her head on the corner of the bench and more than likely instantly going unconscious.

"Paula!" I called out, getting no response. I knew this was probably useless, but I had to do something. Before I could say her name again, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, causing everything to go black.


	15. Till Death Do Him Part

**Chapter 15: Till Death Do Him Part**

My head pounded like a bunch of heavy hammers were beating away at my skull. The feel of warm blood streamed down the side of my face, causing me to become lightheaded when I attempted to sit myself up. I coughed forcefully, trying to get my breath back, but with no prevail. As I fell back onto the cold concrete floor, I placed my hand on my stomach. This damn corset was causing my lack of breathing. Forgetting my dress was blocking my way to it, I scratched my nails over the satin material. Failing, my arms fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Jonathan?" I called out softly, almost in a desperate whisper. Waiting, I heard nothing. I called out his name again, and again, and again. Nothing. Not a sound. My teeth chattered from the bitter cold while I looked around the dank room. I was alone. My heart raced as it soon became harder for me to breathe. As I lay on that floor, I felt that I was going to die. I feared such a thing, but at the same time, I was willing to embrace it. I did not know how long I had been in this room, but I knew it was long enough to numb my entire body.

"God, please help me," I whimpered while tears fell. The more my fear rose, the harder they fell. My lungs felt like they were about to burst from my deep sobs. My body shook like a massive spasm entered me. Though I could not feel myself shaking against the floor, I could feel the tremors within me. "Please help me!" The sound of my cry echoed. It was just then, as I felt myself weakening, I heard what sounded like the creaking of a door and the dark room around me growing bright.

"No one is coming to help you, my dear," a deep, unfamiliar voice whispered. The sound of footsteps came closer and stopped above me, but as I looked up, all I could see was a black shadow. I felt the strong arms of the stranger lift me from off the ground and just as I was about to fall deep into unconsciousness once more, he added, "_He's _not coming to help you."

* * *

><p>It seemed like days had passed when I began to stir. As I moved, I could no longer feel the coldness of the hard concrete floor I was once on. Instead, I felt comfortable and warm. It must have been a dream, I assumed as I moved deeper into the soft blankets. However, I was soon woken up completely when the door slammed open. As I jolted myself upward, I became confused. Where was I? This was not the usual room I slept in. Looking over myself, I noticed I was still in my ball gown.<p>

"Pardon the rude awakening, miss. But it seems you have been summoned," a smooth voice spoke as they approached me. Looking towards them, I instantly recognized them. It was the black furred mouse that I had seen when we were stepping out of the carriage. Those turquoise eyes looking over me made me feel slightly uncomfortable. "Well, are you going to sit there gawking at me all night? Come along, he's waiting." Pulling me out of the very large bed, I had no choice but to follow. But who was this _He_ this mouse was referring to? Jonathan? Or someone else?

We stepped into a rather large room where all around me was nothing but piles upon piles of diamonds, rubies, and coins. Getting closer to whoever this particular individual was, the mouse then threw me to the ground.

"My sincere apologies for summoning you like this, my dear. Amadeus has never been the most kind towards women. I trust you slept well. You took quite a nasty fall when my boys came to fetch you." Not really paying much attention to the one that was speaking to me, I glanced upward and to my complete shock I was Jonathan locked up in chains.

"Oh, God…," I whispered with fear. Stumbling towards him, I was stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the blood trail from the back of his head down to his face. "Jesus, Jonathan? Jonathan, please wake up." It took a moment or two, but finally he began to respond.

"Paula…," he said in a mere whisper.

"I'm here," lifting his head so that he could see that it was indeed true. "Just open your eyes and you'll see." Doing so, we looked into each other's eyes. Though he was in pain, I could see happiness in those eyes, but that soon changed when he looked away from me. I was confused when I saw the sudden fear.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"He knows very well what the matter is." That voice…I've heard it before, that slimy, deranged tone. Looking behind me, I gasped I fear as I backed away in fear.

"Y-you were dead," Jonathan whispered, the sound of fright in his voice as he spoke, "but how-?"

"Close," the vial creature chuckled cruelly, "however the resemblance is practically the same. Do not let that fool you, old boy."

"What?"

"James Ratigan," he introduced himself rather formally with a slight bow, "the son ofyour former arch enemy." For a moment, there was nothing but absolute silence between the two. It was clear that the detective was baffled by what he had just heard.

"But that is impossible! Ratigan never had any children-"

"That is because he never allowed that slight of information to become public knowledge, though I will never know why. He kept it from being known as if he was ashamed to the thought. He despised children and this be had made perfectly clear."

"Then why did he keep you?"

"I was to be his beneficiary when the time was right. He felt I would be of some use to him for years to come. Of course, this was to be made reality once _you_ were finally out of the way."

"Well it seems that failed on both parts," Jonathan commented, a tone of bravery in his voice.

"Not necessarily. I have still taken over, but it now seems that I have to finish what we had started. Being rid you! That was supposed to be my father's greatest achievement; but no, you have to come on top once more."

"So you chose to come after me as an act of revenge."

"Did you think I would let you get away with what you did?" James boomed as he hastily rose from his seat.

"And Paula-Miss Méndez, what does she have to do with this? She has done nothing to you."

James chuckled drolly, turning away from us. "How charming; you two are on first name terms. What's next, Basil? Courtship? A proposal? Marriage? Doesn't seem like you at all, does it?"

"My personal life is not any business of yours," Jonathan snapped forcefully as he attempted to step forward, but the restraints held him back as he grunted.

"To be frank with you, I make it my business. Everything you do; every single move you make." Kneeling in front of the detective for a brief moment, James grinned. "Now to answer your question concerning the woman beside you; Miss Méndez has everything to do with you being here tonight, the reason she is here in England."

"So it was you who took her!"

"Why sound so shocked? Did you think I would be completely like my father, standing off to the side? Sure, I let them have their idiotic fun where they obviously were caught, but I was able to learn from his mistakes. The biggest one was having those poor excuses for henchman (those some I myself will admit were worth keeping around). They were able to keep the entire Empire occupied from those petty crimes while I did my part. Those murders were quite an enjoyment. Feeling the warm blood as it seeped in between my fingers."

"But why?" I asked bravely, not fully understanding any of this.

"I just love how naïve you try to be, child," James cackled, glancing at me straight on before turning back to Jonathan who seemed confused even more. "You see, Basil, this woman is not what you assumed she was."

"What do you mean?" questioned the detective.

As if he were surprised by the obvious fact, he questioned, "You mean, you have not figured it out yet? She has been slipping day to day, and _you_ the great detective did not suspect anything."

"I-I did."

"Is that so? Apparently no enough to question why." Glancing over at me in such a lustful way made my stomach turn. "Did you ask her about that note? What was in it? Or better yet, did you happen to tell her about the letter you have received a few days prior?"

"There was another letter?" I asked Jonathan, but he ignored me as he kept focus on James.

"Yes but she refused to tell me. And I was going to tell her-"

"You were not going to say a single word to the child, Basil. You covered part of the story, in fact most of it with a lie. As for Miss Méndez here, she refused to tell you for one reason and one reason only: She did not want you to see the truth. Well, perhaps it is time she tells you now. Or even better, I will show you."

"Show me how? I-I-I don't understand-"

"You don't understand because you were dragged into the depths of her lies!" Walking towards a large statue, he paused directly in front of it. "Let us start from the beginning. My father came into the possession of a couple volumes when a few of his henchmen broke into an isolated cottage just outside of London. Having no use for said volumes, he tossed them to the side without any knowledge as to what was inside. Being incredibly curious during my youthful years, I took them. Inside those volumes held what could have brought this entire Empire to its very knees." Looking back at the detective, he added, "And you to your early demise.

"Each volume held different levels of the most darkest spells that could have made him unstoppable. After my discovery, I attempted many times to tell my father of this but he refused to listen; and like always tossed me aside as if I was nothing but wasted space. So behind his back, I decided to take matters into my own hands by studying everything I could find about black magic. Might I say, I found so much that was incredibly interesting to me and when I felt that I was ready, little by little I attempted the spells I had learned. But one I was to soon realize was the most greatest I could have ever done." Waving his hand, images appeared over the statue, but these certain images made my heart want to stop at that precise moment.

"Not being fully aware of the spell I was casting, I was intrigued with what I had seen, or to be more specific _who_ I had seen." Looking back at me, he continued, "You were quite the child, Miss Méndez. So much joy and laughter; and yet, it never seemed to bother you that you were always alone. You were always in your little world of make-believe. More specifically: Our world."

Though I didn't see it, I could sense shock and confusion as Jonathan kept watching the images being shown in front of him. "But how can we be…?"

"This was what she feared to tell you, our world does not really exist. We are simply fiction. It makes you wonder what else she has been lying about, doesn't it, Basil? How about we begin with the obvious. What is she really? As you can clearly see, she is not like us. She is really one of them: A disgusting, careless human. However, unlike many of her kind, she has always had a soft spot for us delicate creatures."

"I…I don't believe you," said Jonathan helplessly.

"Do you? Well perhaps you will be more convinced if I tell you more."

"No, please!" I pleaded.

"How about where she comes from. As you yourself said, you were amazed that being from a place where the English is not the native language, she could speak the language very well. Why do you think that is?"

"She told me she was native to Puerto Rico, and that she learned the second language from her father."

"Close, but yet, so far. She does live in Puerto Rico, but she did not grow up on the island. As far as language is concerned, she is not a native Spanish speaker. In fact, she hardly knows the language! She has only lived on that island for barely a year." With one swift move, the bright light vanished, causing the room to darken greatly. Walking towards us, he held out a hand to me. "Now, my dear, I bet you are wondering why and how I brought you here."

Hesitating for a moment, I placed my own hand into his and he carefully rose me to my feet. Guiding me away, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder towards Jonathan. At the moment, he wore no expression on his face. This made it difficult for me to figure out what he was feeling, if he was feeling anything at all. Taking me to what I could only assume was his living quarters, I began to worry for my very life. But as well as I possibly could, I remained calm; though he could more than likely see the fear in my eyes, especially after he closed the door behind us.

"It was magic," I said bravely as he walked over towards the large fireplace.

"Pardon?"

"How I got here, it was magic. You recited that spell and for some unknown reason it targeted me. I can only assume that you have been watching me for a good amount of time."

"You're assumption is indeed correct. I have been watching you for eighteen years as a matter of fact. Might I say, how interesting those eighteen years were. With each passing day, I got to know you and know your _many_ interests."

"Yes, and one of those interests just had to be that stupid movie!"

"You didn't think it was. All those wishes you made throughout your life, especially when going through all the hard times. All you wanted was a way to escape it all."

"So why now? If what you say is true and you have been spying on me this whole time, why didn't you bring me here sooner?"

"Why do you think, my dear?"

"Probably because you are an egotistical bastard-"

"Hold you tongue, girl," he jumped in. "Feisty as you may be, you must learn to back down from battles you cannot win. Now I ask again, why do you think I waited until now to bring you here?"

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped. "If I had known ahead of time that making that wish would do this, I would have kept my mouth shut! So enlighten me, why now? More specifically, why in God's name did you also change me into _this_?"

"We couldn't have a mouse-sized human walking around, now could we?" He paused for a brief moment, waiting for me to reply. When he realized I wasn't going to say a word, he finally added, "I brought you here to distract him."

At this point, I felt like I had been shot. I could feel my eyes sting as I fought back my tears "To…To distract-You son of a…" I kept quiet for a second, gaining what composer I had left. My blood boiled as I glared at him. "You took me away from my home, away from my family and friends so that you could use me as a goddamn pawn!"

"Precisely. You see, Miss Méndez, everyone has a weak spot. I found yours, as well as his." Approaching me, he cupped my chin. "Emotions are his weakness, while yours…Yours was him." Feeling uneasy, I pulled away. Thankfully though, this reaction did not anger him, in fact, it amused him. "As I watched you, I saw how fond you had become over that retched fool."

Walking over to his desk, his fingers tapped loudly on the smooth surface. "You had _quite_ the imagination. In fact, you still do. It was simply adorable how you fantasised him loving you. But in reality, it is nearly impossible for a mouse such as Basil of Baker Street to feel such a potent emotion."

"That's not true. I know real love and I have felt it, so has he."

"Is that so? My dear, how you make me laugh." Walking back towards me, his hands behind his back, he kept his eyes on me as he smiled mischievously. "It appears that I am left with no choice but to tell you the painful truth."

"The truth?"

"What he feels for you is a lie. Knowing that mouse, it would have been nearly impossible to get him where I wanted him without attracting some kind of attention. So knowing his weakness, I came up with a simple conclusion: A simple love spell. Your feelings for him gave me that idea to have him magically fall for you, that way he would be vulnerable. Once he knew the truth about you, his heart would be shattered, which it seems it has."

It was then I could no longer hold back the tears that fell freely. "No," was all I could get out as I felt my own heart being torn to shreds.

"Yes," James shot back in a mocking tone. "Oh, come, come now, enough with the tears. Do you think it is better that I have told you now? I think of that as saving you the hurt if you were to find out later on." He did make a valid point, if for some reason James was defeated, would the spell vanish and the feelings Jonathan had felt go away?

"Marry me…," he whispered as he came closer, a little too close for my liking.

"W-what?" I asked, hoping what I had just heard was only my imagination. It wasn't, when I looked at what was in his hands, I shuddered with fear. Sitting perfectly still in a bed of blue velvet was the precise engagement ring that had been stolen days earlier.

"Marry me and everything will return to the way it was. Tell him you do not love him and he will not remember a single thing of what he had felt for you." Save him? So, he only did all of this just so he could humiliate him? Why did that not feel right? At this point, I was willing to believe anything.

"Why can't you just send me back home? For once, just show some mercy and do that. You brought me here because of those damn books of yours and you sure as hell can send me back-"

"Of course I can send you back," James said with a loud chuckle. "The thing is why would I want to do that? It's a fair trade between me and that detective. He took something of mine, so in return, I take something of his."

"I am in no way anyone's property!"

"That is what you think. If you do not accept my offer, then he dies. If you do then he goes free." I wanted to fight back, but when he basically told me that I had no other option, I sighed with defeat. I didn't want to give in and probably be this rat's slave, but at the same time, I didn't want Jonathan to pay if I went against James either.

"But how can I also be so sure that you will not still harm him?"

"I can assure you no harm will come to him." I could feel something inside me shouting at me to not believe this horrid rat, but I felt so weak and tired from all that has happened that I just brushed over the obvious warning. "So, which is it going to be?"

I lowered my head and nodded in agreement. "I'll marry you," I answered, feeling like my world had just been taken away from me.

"That's a good girl." James accompanied me back into the large room where Jonathan still remained, only this time, he seemed more like himself. "Ah, I see you are back to your normal self judging by the harsh glare."

"Shut your mouth, you contemptible-"

"Ah, ah, ah, hold your tongue, Basil. Now, I shall let the two of you speak amongst yourselves, but still you better watch what you say." As James left me on my own, I felt my body shake with fear. I didn't know what to say, let alone how to say what I felt I should say. As I approached him, my stomach tightened. Lowering myself to meet his eyes, I brushed my hand across his bruised cheek.

"Please tell me the truth," Jonathan begged almost helplessly. "Tell me none of what I saw was true."

Feeling defeated, tears streamed down my face as I nodded. "I've let this go on for far too long. I'm fed up with the lying. Everything he said, everything you saw was true." My heart smashed as the words kept pouring out. "I-I wanted to tell you everything, but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me-"

"So you decided it was best to lie to me?" the snapped harshly. "I trusted you, Paula. If you would have just told me, I would have-"

"No, you wouldn't have, Jonathan! How could you believe someone if they told you they were from the future, let alone from a completely different world?"

"I-I'd try."

"No! The second I uttered one word you probably would have thought I was insane and send me to an asylum." I knew he was in complete denial for all he did was shake his head as I spoke. He wanted to believe the same thing I did, but knew I had to make him see the truth.

"The night you found me by your flat, did you notice anything unusual about me?"

"No…"

"Jonathan, enough! I'm trying to be truthful with you; now damn it, be the same with me. When you found me, there must have been something strange about me." His answer did not change and my patience was running thin. "You know there was something! Remember, please!"

It took him a few seconds before he groaned. This told me everything. "There was," he answered, feeling defeated. "I didn't notice it at first, but while I was carrying you inside, I saw it."

"What was it?"

"It…it was a shirt. A very strange shirt."

_Here we go_. "Do you happen to remember what it looked like? Did it say anything on it?"

He nodded. "It was mostly black all over. On the front, there was a graveyard, but it did have writing on both sides. It was the most obscene thing I had ever laid eyes on." He paused, thinking for a brief moment before focusing on me once more. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am, at least by name."

"And you really are a human?"

"Yes," I answered painfully.

"How far in the future are you from?"

"I'm from the year 2010."

"How did you come to know this world-I mean…us?"

"Jonathan, don't hurt torture yourself more than-"

"Paula, just tell me, please!" he demanded.

I sighed deeply, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to explain, but now I had no choice. "I came to know you all through a Disney movie called _The Great Mouse Detective_ that was released to video in 1992. I was 3 years old at the time. For eighteen years, I learned to love and appreciate you as a character. But when I was a child, you were more like an imaginary friend to me. I used to wish that I could meet you—all of you—face to face. As I got older, I soon began to understand that wishing for something like that was impossible."

"But you still made that wish anyway." I nodded in silence. Even though I knew the reality of wishing on stars, I still did it. But I never knew the outcome it would bring for I thought it was a childish thing. Instead, it turned out to be much more.

"It hurts to know the truth, doesn't it, Basil?" James asked with a large grin plastered on his face as he broke the silence between us, hoping to get a reaction out of the detective.

Ignoring him, Jonathan's jade eyes remained locked on mine. "You believed that I was real. Those images…You imagined that I was there with you."

"I did," I told him, "back when I was just a child who thrived on her own imagination. Back when it was just a simple fictional crush."

"But this is no longer fiction."

"I know it isn't."

"So how do you feel now since you have been here?" I knew what this question was coming and I knew what I was supposed to say. However, I couldn't. I couldn't lie to him any longer. If I told him that I did not love him, it would destroy him…Destroy him…That's it! He wanted me to tell him that horrid lie so that Jonathan would not be able to fight back and would easily be defeated. I on the other hand, probably would not be sent back home either. God, how incredibly stupid can I possibly get? I should have realized it sooner. "Paula? Please answer me."

"Yes, darling, tell him how you _really_ feel," that vial rat told me. I had to think of something, but with Jonathan chained up, and James possibly blocking our only way out of here, there was no chance of us escaping. "I believe he is waiting for your answer."

The moment of truth…Looking into the detective's eyes, I could see the desperation in them. Taking a deep breath, I leaned into him and caught his lips with mine in a deep passionate kiss. It took him a moment before he reacted as he return my kiss.

"I love you, Jonathan," I whispered when we finally pulled away. This was not what James wanted to see, let alone hear when he growled angrily. Stomping towards us, he ripped me away from Jonathan's embrace.

"You _stupid _girl!" he shouted furiously. I tried to get away, but I stopped abruptly when I felt what I could only assume was a gun pointed against my head. "Hector!"

"Sir?" another mouse questioned as he ran into the room.

"Take him away!" he ordered. I no longer cared as I tried to break free. I begged James to let him be, but he ignored my plea. I watched as Jonathan fought Hector away, however the mouse came on top and with one punch, knocked him out. Once again, I struggled to get to him, but the rat's grip was too strong for me to break away. "Don't worry, my dear," he whispered harshly, "you'll be with your precious Jonathan soon enough."

"Let go of me!" I demanded while he dragged me back into his chambers. "I said let go, you son of a bitch!" Without skipping a beat, he backhanded me, causing my nose to bleed.

"How dare you defy me, you pathetic wench," he hissed, gripping my wrist tightly.

"I'm glad I did. I have had it with the lies, and I am not going to keep lying to him so that you can avenge him. Your father deserved what he got."

"That bastard killed him!" James attacked louder than before, pointing at the door. "He deserves to burn in Hell."

Not thinking twice about my action, as well as the consequences that awaited me, I stood my ground. "You know, it is amazing and incredibly sad how you can still care about someone who obviously didn't give a shit about you."

Gripping my arms tightly, he snarled angrily as he threw me onto the bed behind me. Before having a chance to get away, he leaped on top of me, restraining my arms with his won above me. It was then that I realized his intentions while I struggled underneath him, attempting to break free. Looking up at him with fear, I could see the lust in his yellow eyes.

"I wonder if he will still love you once he sees how much of a whore you are."

"No, don't do this!" I pleaded as I felt my own gown being torn away from me, my corset following.

"Beg all you want. It is not going to make me change my mind." Right as he was about to remove the top part of my undergarments, I began to flail my legs. Getting my lucky break, I made a direct hit that had him doubling over in pain. As he fell, his grip tore part of the top as well as leaving a long deep scratch across my chest. Jumping off, I ran towards the door. Trying to open it, I failed to realize it was locked. Thankfully, during all his rage, James has left the key inside the lock.

"Seize her!" I heard him shout as I made my escape, heading in the direction that Jonathan was taken.

Shouting his name, I dodged a few mice that tried to obtain me. It was when I saw James' head henchman that I froze, for in his hand was a large knife. Strangely enough, it wasn't the weapon I was worrying about. Looped his belt loop was a chain of keys. Since it was he that locked Jonathan away, I knew one of those had to belong to whatever cell he put him in. How I was going to get without being killed, I had yet figured out and was not going to have time planning. He lunged at me and before I could really move safely out of the way, the blade sliced my arm. That didn't slow me down when he tried to take another shot at me. I elbowed him and he felt to the ground with a loud thud. With my arm and elbow throbbing in pain, I struggled to get the keys from him while he lied on the ground groaning from the pain I inflicted upon him. Finally succeeding, I made a run for it when I heard more footsteps from behind.

Feeling my heart like it was pounding in my head, I called out to Jonathan once more. This time, I sighed with utter relief when I heard a fait response. Following his voice, I slipped when I took too much of a sharp turn at the end of a short hallway. The very impact seemed to knock the wind out of me, but I did not allow that to stop me. Not giving myself time to recover, I sprung to my feet and continued on.

Reaching the cell he was confined in, I didn't give myself a chance to breathe. One by one, I tried each key, praying one of them would unlock the door. The pressure that was bestowed upon me caused me to drop the keys. Forgetting which one I had last, since most seemed almost similar, I was forced to start over. In my mind, I told myself to hurry and get the door open, but the shaking fear in my body did not help much. Finally hearing a loud click, I flung the door open, happy to see Jonathan on the other side.

"Are you all right," he asked, holding me tightly as I sobbed deeply. For I could not speak, I nodded. "Shh, calm down. It's all right. I'm fine." His soothing voice, seemed to help. As we pulled away from our embrace, he was shocked to see the state I was in, the tear in my top that James had made practically exposed part of my chest and when he slapped me, it left a large black and blue bruise on my cheek. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, I looked away.

"Jonathan-"

"No need to explain," he interrupted, "let's just get out of here." Grabbing hold of my hand, he pulled me through the dark hallway. What I did not know was that we were heading in the very same direction I had come from. He soon learned that was a big mistake on his part when I was ripped away from him and thrown against the wall, the impact causing my body to tense up from extreme pain as I dropped to the ground. Looking up, I watched in horror when James pulled out a revolver, shooting Jonathan in the side. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his hand covering the wound as the blood seeped through his fingers.

"I was going to let you die quickly, but I then I remembered that I am not that lenient," James growled as he kick him to the ground.

"Stop, please!" I begged when I saw him aim the gun at the detective once more.

"Shut up!" he shouted angrily, turning towards me. "_You_…You little-You just had to go ahead and ruin everything. My life's work. My perfect opportunity to destroy the one thing that destroyed my father! You shall pay-"

"Screw you!" Silence filled the room while James stood stiff, feeling as if he has just been smacked hard across the face.

"Excuse me?" he questioned as calmly as he possibly could.

"You heard me." I knew my moment of valour was about to come to an abrupt end, but I was not fully aware of what kind of an end until I was swooped off the ground, gasping for air while he held a massive grip around my throat.

"James!" Jonathan shouted, struggling to get to his feet. "It's me you want, not her!" Turning towards him, James threw me hard to the ground, almost causing me to black out as my head hint the hard floor. "This is between you and me. Leave her out of this."

"Oh, I'll leave her out of it just as soon as I get what I want from her."

Knowing his intention, I could hear Jonathan growl from anger, followed by a loud grunt. Feeling lightheaded from my head injury, I could only make out these blurry images. The struggle did not last long for I knew right from the start that he couldn't take James on his own, and he knew it too. Though he really did not care as the hideous rat tossed him around like a rag doll, causing more pain and injury to the detective.

"You don't know when to accept defeat, do you?" James asked amusingly, breaking something in his adversary's body when he landed on the ground once more.

Holding in his scream, Jonathan painfully stood up, leaning against the wall for support. "I'll never give in, James."

"Then you are an even bigger fool than my father gave you credit for!" With one punch, he was back on the ground.

Slowly my vision started to come back as I heard a loud clanking sound, followed by a light tap at the bottom of my foot. Sitting myself up, and wincing in pain, I noticed the thing that hit me was James' revolver. Was this telling me that I had to end it?

Grabbing it, I aimed it at the large rodent as he towered over Jonathan who now lay on the ground bleeding horribly. Cocking it, I closed my eyes, praying that I made a direct hit. I screamed as the shot when off and though my body trembled, I had no choice but to see if I hit my target. I sat there shocked and horrified when I saw a stream of blood seep out of the bullet wound on James' back. The ending result was not what I was hoping for when he turned towards me, his eyes filled with so much anger and rage. Though the hit was fatal, I looked over at Jonathan, hoping for some kind of miracle that he would get up and finish him off. My hopes were shattered as he slowly made his way towards me. Fear of what he might do, I backed again the wall.

"You…," he began before finally he began to choke on blood and collapsed to the ground. It took me a minute or two to realize that he was dead; or rather, I hoped he was. I grunted when I tried to get to my feet. My body was sore from being thrown all over creation, but at the same time, my pain did not matter to me.

"Jonathan?" I said softly when I collapsed near his limp body. Rolling him over, I gasped when I saw all the bruises and cuts all of his face. His shirt was badly stained with blood and torn from the harsh landings. "Jonathan, please wake up." My pleading worked when he soon began to respond. "Are you all right?"

"Where is he?" he asked in a horse tine, dodging my question of concern completely.

"Dead, at least I think he is," I answered. "But that doesn't matter. We need to get out of here."

"No, not yet." Sitting up, he groaned. "I need to be sure."

Before he could stand, I stopped him. "Don't-"

Not listening to my plea, I helped him up when I saw the look on impatience in his eyes. Hissing under his breath, he leaned against the wall. When he thought he could move, he took the revolver that I had completely forgot was in my possession. Armed and ready to fire, he slowly walked towards the body. I tried to follow, but he stopped me, telling me that it might not be safe for me to come closer. He asked me precisely where I shot him and I answered.

"Most likely it pierced his heart," he stated loudly as he carefully lowered himself to the ground. I knew he wasn't speaking to me directly as he checked for a pulse. None could be found. "Let Scotland Yard deal with this." When he rose to his feet, I noticed him stumbled. Before he could fall, I ran to steady him, but he pulled away.

"You can't stand on your own, we need to get you to a hospital."

"I'll be fine!" he snapped harshly. Leaving it as is, I chose not to argue for I didn't know what to say to convince him otherwise. Sighing, I look down at my hands to see them covered with blood. His blood.

"Miss Méndez?" Looking back at the body once more, I stepped away, wiping Jonathan's blood onto my own stained undergarments before following him.


	16. Unresolved

**Chapter 16: Unresolved**

_January 8, 1899_

Two weeks had passed since the incident and not once had Jonathan said a single word about what had happened, an occasional glance here and there, but nothing else. For just a split second it made me wonder if perhaps James was right from the beginning, that the love spell was so potent that once it was lifted—regardless of how—the feelings he felt would vanish. At the same time, I also wondered if he did not know how to approach me with all that had happened. Everything he had learned about his former archenemy, everything he had learned about me, it was a whole lot for one individual to absorb.

Sleep was practically non-existent since that night. So many thoughts bounced around in my head, that at times, it drove me crazy. I was constantly getting headaches and because of that, it worried both Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson greatly. Aside from the lack of sleep, I hardly ate. Whenever I tried, I felt like I was going to be sick afterwards. At first, they wondered if I was becoming ill, but that was not the case. It was the case that for the first time in a long time, I had gone through such a traumatic experience. It even made me wonder how Jonathan ever slept at night after going through everything he has. Being shot, beaten, stabbed, poisoned, I am surprised that none of what he has been through have permanently scarred him. Then again, maybe it has and he just has the ability of not showing it.

Lying in bed, I tossed and turned. For the next few hours, I attempted to rest; but each time I thought I was about to succeed, the thoughts in my head returned. I needed to speak to him. I needed to know how he felt about all of this, how he felt about knowing the truth. For some reason, I could not let this particular thing wait until later on. Carefully getting out bed, I threw on a light blue housecoat Jonathan had lent me before grabbing hold of the crutches by my bedside. As quietly as I could, I stepped out of my room. The short hallway was dark and almost felt abandoned. Taking a deep breath, I made my way towards his room.

When I got closer, I began to feel uneasy about my rash decision. Unfortunately, my feet kept taking me in the direction my mind wanted to go. When reaching his door, I pressed my ear against it. Upon doing so, I could hear light snoring from the other end. It was good to know that one of us was getting rest. I gulped before turning the knob and walking into the darkness of the bedroom. The fire that Mrs. Judson had built earlier had died, but only a few burning embers remained.

Walking towards his sleeping form, I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I stood still as I watched him sleep. He seemed peaceful, but there was still a trace of pain in his face. When we both had finally returned to Baker Street, we were in horrible shape, Jonathan especially. I was surprised I did not have to drag him all the way here for there were times it seemed like he was about to collapse. According to Dr. Dawson, I had suffered a head injury, a dislocated shoulder, and a twisted ankle. The detective on the other hand suffered not only a gunshot wound, but also an injured leg and a few bruised ribs. He even said that there was a huge chance that his career as a detective would more than likely end. Hearing that hurt me greatly. In other words, his career would end because of me. If I had never made that wish, I would not be here. If I were not here, Jonathan would not have had to deal with me. If he did not have to deal with me, he would not be in this bed in serious pain.

Cursing under my breath, I looked over at the small wooden clock that sat on the bedside table. Half passed five; perhaps I needed to wait until later on. Looking back at him, I felt the tightness of my stomach become worse. Guilt was eating me alive and truth be told, I deserved it. Without waking him up, I slowly began to make my way towards the door. Upon doing so, I knew I was soon about to be caught red handed when one of my crutches became entangled with something. This caused me to stumble slightly and when I landed, it was on the very same injured ankle.

"Shit," I cursed, probably loud enough for him to hear when I hissed in pain from the harsh landing. Allowing myself to calm down, I took a deep breath and continued to make my way out.

"Paula, what are you doing in here?" a groggy, but familiar voiced asked just as I was about to grab hold of the doorknob. My body tensed up as I just stood still, not really knowing if my answer would just get me into even more trouble than I assumed I was already in.

"I…I-I couldn't sleep," I answered carefully, gripping the handle tighter.

"So you decided to come in here because…?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll just leave you."

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?" That did it. Releasing my tight grip, I slowly turned towards Jonathan, who now was sitting up slightly. "Am I correct?" he asked once more.

Nodding, I answered, "Y-yes, but it isn't that important. It was highly rude of me to be in here."

"Don't go…," Jonathan begged right as I was about to head out once more. "You seem to have caught my attention. Please, sit." Seeing that he a made a little room on the bed for me, I hesitated only slightly before doing as he asked. "Do tell me what the matter is?" he asked calmly. Feeling slightly confident, I took a deep breath.

"It…it's about w-what happened…that night," I answered, fear still lingering within me as I dared not look up at the mouse lying on the bed.

"What about it?"

"Everything…But mostly I keep having thoughts about…Vole said that his body had gone missing. Do you think that-?"

"Stop," Jonathan demanded. His tone a bit louder, but still quiet to where no one else in the small flat could hear us. "His lair—much like his father's—was in the sewers, Paula. Anyone or anything could have found him by then. Some homeless human or a feline could have swept him up for a good meal." Hearing that, especially if it was a human that had found him for food, made me sick, but he ignored my expression and continued. "If that is all you are worrying about, my dear, you have no reason to be. James Ratigan is out of our lives for good."

Though his response was a bit harsh, I could still sense that he meant well in what he had said. Perhaps I should cease my worries about him. When Jonathan had checked his pulse, there was none to detect, and if James were still alive, he probably would have lunged at the detective right when he had the chance.

"Is that what you were worrying about?" Jonathan asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Well, not just that…"

"So there is more that you are concerned about?"

"Y-yes…"

"Well what is it?" At this point, my fears of bringing it up almost seemed to take over me, but knowing the mouse before me, he would find some way to drag it out of me. Taking my hand, he said, "There is nothing to be afraid of, my dear. Anything else that is bothering you, I want you to be able to tell me with no fear. Do go on." For the moment, I could not even look at him, for the subject of the matter pained me. But seeing that I was not going to be let out here until it was out in the open, I gave in.

"It…it's about us," I finally admit. I could feel the painful sting of tears as I fought them back. I already felt weak bringing this up; I did not dare to let him see me cry once again, regardless of how sensitive the subject was. "With everything that has happened, I…I wondered if what you felt for me…was truly a lie, if James was right."

For a moment, he remained silent as he turned his head away from me. Just this reaction alone made me assume the possible answer I feared the entire time was indeed true. Taking a deep but ragged breath, I too looked away. Seeing that maybe it was not the best thing to bring up, I decided it was best to take my leave. Before I got my chance though, Jonathan stopped me from even getting to my feet. It was almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't," he said softly, "my apologies for not answering. I was waiting for you to bring it up, but I did not think it would be this soon."

"I can see that it's true. Just how you reacted-"

"No, what you assume is far from the truth, my dear. However, I will be honest that if it were not for him, it probably would have taken me longer to realize my feelings for you. On the other hand, sadly, I probably never would have noticed them at all."

"So he did cast a love spell on you."

"It seems that way, but what I felt and still feel for you, was not a lie. Everything I had done, everything I had said, was on my own terms; not his. Whatever spell he casted upon me was not as potent as he made you believe."

"This is what I do not understand though," I said, still feeling a bit confused, "with James dead, the spell is lifted, right?"

"I think the spell was lifted once I realized my feelings for you."

"When was that?"

He chuckled lightly. "The night I first kissed you, before that I tried to deny my feelings for I thought those emotions I once had were long gone, but it seemed as though I could not hide them."

"So when Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson kept making those hints-"

"They knew I had changed, and it was all because of you."

"It was not just me, Jonathan. James was the schemer behind it all."

"That may be, however, I refuse to believe that he forced me to fall in love with you, or you with me."

After hearing that, it made me wonder if James had casted a love spell on me, even after knowing my feelings for him right from the beginning. "As far as I could tell, I was not under a spell. From the very beginning, everything I felt was real. Sure, at first I was terrified because I always knew you to be fiction. In my world, sophisticated talking mice are just make-believe, nothing more. However, as days passed, I slowly began to allow what I felt and that it had made me happier than I have ever been. Then everything with James, there was a part of me that did not want to give you up, even if it meant my life. It may sound incredibly stupid, but it is the truth."

"He did not give you a choice."

"He did, but the one choice was not what I wanted. But seeing that I was desperate-"

"What was the choice?"

"He said that if I agreed to marry him that he would let you go and no harm would come to you."

"You believed him?"

"For the moment I did, but when I soon realized that he was lying through his teeth, I chose to go against him. He said that if I told you that I did not love you, the spell would go away and you would not remember anything. That was not true, if I told you that lie, it would have hurt you so you would not want to fight back."

"Well, as said, it's over now. James is gone and we can both move on."

"You make it sound so simple."

"I tell myself that everyday. I sometimes realize its true," placing a hand on mine, he continued. "It will get better, Paula. I can assure you that much. Just know that here, you are not alone."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I told him. We both smile lovingly at one another, before the sound of the distant tolls of Big Ben caught my attention. Looking down at the clock, I soon realized that it was six in the morning. "I should go, you need to rest."

"You don't have to go," he stated, I was a bit confused until he carefully moved over, clearly making room for me. "I think it would do both of us a bit of good to have some company."

"You don't think Mrs Judson and Dr. Dawson would frown upon this. We were lucky to get away with it before, but-"

"Dawson told me about your reoccurring nightmares," he admitted. "I had them too after Ratigan's death. There were times I went for days without sleep. Therefore, I am sure, they will not mind as long as we do not make a habit out of this." Without hurting him, I got under the covers. "My, God, you're freezing. Move closer to me," he said. Doing so, he pulled me closer to him so that his body heat would help warm me up. However, when he tried to sit himself up slightly, he grunted in pain.

"Are you all right?" I asked, deeply concerned.

"I'll be all right," he tired to assure me, but I could see the agonizing pain in his eyes.

"Perhaps you should not being worrying so much about me; you're in worse condition than I am."

"Not necessarily, I'll be back on my feet in a week's time."

"If you even think about doing that, then I will strap you down to this bed myself. I understand your hatred for bed rest, believe me, I'm not fond of it myself. If you keep forcing yourself to continue your detective work when you are not completely healed, you are at risk for worse injuries and you will be at a disadvantage with whomever you are up against."

Jonathan remained silent for a moment, smiling down at me. "You are just as strict as Dawson is."

"Well, I can see why. I'm surprised you are not completely disabled. Just please, for once listen to him and let yourself rest. Vole and any other client that comes your way will not hold it against you."

Holding me close, he lightly placed a kiss on my forehead. "All right, you win. However, you must do me a favour as well."

"And that favour is…"

"From here on out, do not hide who you truly are. I do not want you to be afraid of being yourself; in fact, it was when you started to let your guard down that I began to really fall for you. So, do we have an agreement?"

"It's a deal."

"Good…" Resting my head on his chest, I could feel myself finally relax as I drifted off into a deep sleep. However, before he too would allow sleep take over him, he added in a mere whisper, "I'm sure I will come to love the real you just as much."


	17. The Start of a New Beginning

**Chapter 17: The Start of a New Beginning**

_December 31, 1899_

One year…

One entire year had seemed to come and go in just a blink of an eye. Within these twelve months, so much had happened that it made me wonder how it was even possible. The first thing to occur amongst our small group was the marriage of Dr. Dawson and his new wife, Abigail. It was a beautiful day in the beginning of March when they finally betrothed. Instead of holding the wedding in a church, they decided to have an outdoor ceremony in Regent's Park. It was too perfect, the cream and pink flowers fit wonderfully with the lavender gowns and of course Abigail's gorgeous white gown. Dawson especially looked handsome in his military uniform. Of course, Jonathan looked dashing as well as he stood by his friend and colleague.

Mrs. Judson had told me since I have been here Jonathan seemed more at ease with the fact that his dear friend was to be married. Before I arrived, he was sore about the very idea of his colleague moving on. In fact, the detective once told me that when Dawson had broken the news to him and their landlady, he felt this slight pang of abandonment. This was where I could relate with him, for I too have been in that very same situation, but the only difference was he tried to convince him of breaking it off with his fiancé. There was actually a certain length in time that Jonathan refused to speak to Dawson. Still the kind doctor brushed off his friend's silent treatment, for even something as childish as that was clearly not going to change his mind.

This was not the only bit of happiness that shined on 221B, a month or so after the death of James Ratigan, Jonathan and I felt that we were ready to take the next step in our relationship. Around late February, just a day or so after I had turned twenty-two, the detective, with great confidence, had asked for permission to court me. Of course, I accepted. All of our close friends were so pleased to hear this news, Olivia especially. She never liked the fact that her hero was alone with no one to love and care for him in that kind of manner. Even though I was happier than I had ever been, there was still one thing that felt completely wrong.

A week before Dawson and Abigail's wedding, Mrs. Judson decided to have them and the Flaversham's over one evening. During all the joyfulness, I could not help but pull myself away from the small group. Luckily, no one else noticed my sudden departure as I quietly snuck outside; that is, except for Jonathan. For a while, he knew something was troubling me, but he felt that it was best to wait until I approached him myself. This never happened just as he expected. With me sitting alone on a large boulder trying to hold back my tears, I failed to notice that he too had stepped out. It was when he draped his Inverness coat around my shoulders that I was aware of his presence.

Without having to ask, I calmly explained how I was practically being eaten alive by all this guilt that had been building up inside of me for the past couple months. He knew why, but allowed me to continue. I told him that I assumed I would no longer feel all this rage because my secret had finally been revealed. The only problem was that Jonathan was the only one that knew the truth about me. Everyone else inside was still living the lie, the very lie that I had created to save myself from the very beginning. I then told him that I felt that I had no choice but to tell them the truth as well, the only problem was how I was going to break it to them. I no longer had any solid evidence since it had been destroyed when I first arrived here. All I had was my word and Jonathan as a key witness to back it up.

A few weeks after Dr. Dawson and his new wife had returned from their honeymoon, they had paid a visit to Baker Street it was also then that the Flaversham's had chose to stop by as well. Seeing it was a better time than ever, with some growing confidence given to me by Jonathan, I hesitantly told them the truth about me. When everything was out in the open, I suddenly felt regret for no one said a word for the first few minutes. Thankfully, none of the got up at walked out of the flat, but the awkward feeling still lingered maybe not for them, but for me it did. The silence was tearing me apart; so as calmly as I could, I apologized and excused myself before making my way to my room. At this point, Jonathan did not even dare to stop me. What I did not know was while I was bawling my eyes out he remained downstairs with the others explaining everything.

As expected, though everyone believed the both of us, it took them a while to let it all sink in. Hearing something like this was definitely something no one could accept in just a few minutes, let alone even a few days. It was a month later when all the curiosity came crashing down on me. Everyone was so inquisitive about how things were in my world. I was getting questions about the types of technology we have to how advanced we were in the medical field. From how we dressed to what we did to entertain ourselves. I would admit, some I just could not answer, but for others I tried to do so to the best of my ability. When I failed to notice at first was how guilty Jonathan would feel when the very subject was brought up. After finally approaching him of the matter, I learned that he blamed himself for me remaining in this world. Hoping to cheer him up, I told him that even if I were given a choice, I still would have chosen to be here with him.

Then, come mid-May Dr. Dawson had stopped by one evening after his final engagement with a patient of his to tell us some great news. He had told us that Abigail was pregnant with their first child. Mrs. Judson, Jonathan, and I were all so proud to hear this. With each passing month, our small group waited with much anticipation for the arrival of the newest member. When it came close to Abigail's due date, we all took at guess at when the baby would come.

Finally, two days before Christmas Day, Abigail had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, which she and Dawson had named Adam after her grandfather. The name suited him perfectly. Each of us had a turn in holding the newest Dawson, even Jonathan. I smiled lovingly as he held the small child close to him as if it were his own. This even made him an easy target when Dr. Dawson teased him about how sensitive the detective seemed at the moment.

So now here it was, the final day before the new millennium. The flat was quiet and peaceful, with the exception of the only sound coming from the crackling fire from the fireplace. Earlier, Dawson and Abigail had stopped by to visit before making their way up to Birmingham for a few days to spend some time with family, when they had left, as did Mrs. Judson so she could spend some quality time with her son and his children in Sussex. That only left Jonathan and me alone for a day or so. The only thing was I felt that I had been the only one in this flat since I had not seen Jonathan since everyone else had left.

He had told me that the holidays were usually the only free time he got from clients as well as from Scotland Yard. Therefore, it confused me that he seemed to be nowhere in sight. Not worrying too much, I decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing. Grabbing the mystery novel that had been given to me as a Christmas present on the armrest of Jonathan's chair from last night, I took my seat and began where I left off. Instantly sucked into all the suspense by the plot and its characters, I did not notice someone from behind approaching me. It was when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder that I looked up with curiosity.

Smiling lovingly, I asked, "Where did you disappear to?" Jonathan returned with a smile of his own.

"I was upstairs resting. My leg was acting up again," he answered, the sound of his voice and the dishevelled look of his hair and clothing telling me that he had just woken up. "Forgive me for not telling you before I vanished."

"No, it's quite all right." Since the incident, it had left Jonathan slightly disabled. It left him with no choice but to use a cane at all times. Thankfully, he was still able to continue his work, but with some limitations. Still, there were times he tested said limitations and as always, it left him drained and with some slight discomfort.

At first not being able to take cases drove him insane and led him to a deep depression, something I had never seen since I had been here. With that, it led him towards what we all loathed, his needle and cocaine. Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson had been the only ones to witness him in such a state after his temporary high had worn off. They described Jonathan as having a ghost-like appearance, colour from his face drained away and his body covered with sweat. I knew when he was not given any artificial stimulants, his dark moods drove him to such a state, but not once did I ever think I would witness it for myself. The most terrifying thing was to see him in the act. It sickened me when I saw him extracting the needle from the vein it had punctured. Whether he was aware of my presence, I quickly turned away and ran out into the bitter cold.

"_As intelligent as you are, you can be so stupid," _I had told him once he was sober enough to confront. I did not understand why Jonathan felt the need to do just a horrid thing, but at the same time I did not wish to know for it probably would have upset me more. Thinking that I was going to be able to remain calm once I spoke to him, I failed.

Like his landlady and the doctor, he too had heard my opinion of him injecting himself with such a dangerous concoction. However, as I had told him, it did not make any difference. I told him that it was his choice to give it up completely, but if he decided to continue with his addiction, to show me some kind of sign so I would not have to see him harming himself in such a way. Since then, he had been more careful if he chose to do such a thing; but since that one incident, I had not seen him depend on it for he had been occupying himself by having us spend more time with one another. However even doing that seemed too much for him at times.

"Perhaps we should take a break from our walks for a while, just to give your leg a bit of a break," I suggested when he took a seat on the armrest of the chair.

"I'd have to disagree. In fact, I was wondering if you would like to do so later."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Jonathan? I don't want you to strain yourself more."

"I promise you, my dear that I won't."

I was still a bit worried about it, but knowing him, it seemed that I had no choice. "Fine," I gave in, "you win."

"I do love winning," he commented rather teasingly as he smiled at me.

"I know you do," I told him before he leaned down, catching my lips with his in a lover's kiss. When we finally departed, he stood up tall, walking stick in his hand.

"Then it's settled. We shall depart about a quarter to eleven."

"What," I asked, confused by what he had just told me, "isn't that a bit late to be out, especially just for a walk. I am free to do so now. In fact right now is probably a perfect time."

"I would much rather go later," he said, hinting that he was not going to change his mind. The smile on his face, told me that he was hiding something.

"What is it that you are not telling me?"

Looking down, he said, "Enjoying that book I see, you hardly put it down-"

"Don't change the subject Jonathan Lee Basil. Why is it that you are so keen to waiting until a later hour?"

Taking my hand, he kissed him lightly. "I have my secrets. You should know that I sometimes tend to not reveal said secrets until the time is just right."

"But again, why so late?" I asked once more, and again he dodged it.

"I shall be waiting for your arrival, darling," he said with a sly grin on his face as he made his way back upstairs. When hearing the door from his bedroom close, it left me wondering. It was true; he usually kept everyone, myself included in the dark. After a minute or so, I chose to not think about it and go back to my book. The only problem is when my mind was set on something else, it was damn near impossible for me to concentrate on what I was doing before.

_He did this on purpose_, I said inwardly as I placed the book back on the armrest. _He knows how to mess with me. _Getting to my feet, I stretched, yawning softly. Feeling a bit tired myself, I decided to go upstairs and join Jonathan to rest for a while. Before doing so, one question still lingered in my mind.

"What is that mouse up to?"

* * *

><p>When the time came, my question was still not answered when I asked him once again before our departure from Baker Street. As our carriage made its way down the snowy abandon street, we both remained in silence while I kept trying to figure out what the mouse in front of me had planned. Judging by the look on his face, I knew he was amused when I kept trying to figure it out, but nothing seemed to come to mind.<p>

As the carriage came to a stop, Jonathan stopped me before I had a change to move towards the door. He told me that I was not allowed to see where he was taking me until he felt the time was right. Moving over to my side, I did not see that he had pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket before wrapping it around my eyes as a blindfold. Knowing how curious I was earlier, this little move of his made me even more curious. I shivered a bit when the door finally opened, and since I could not see where I was going, Jonathan had to guide me along.

Making our way to wherever it was that we were going, I could hear the carriage from behind us moving away. With the crunching of the snow from beneath my feet, I began to feel a bit worried of Jonathan for this was too much work for his leg. As far as I could tell, however, he did not seem to be bothered by the workout since it was obvious that his mind was on something else.

It took us a while before reaching this secret destination. Grabbing hold of my hand Jonathan instructed me to step up, otherwise I would probably trip. Doing so, we walked a bit further before he sat me down. Thinking I could take off the blindfold, I was soon stopped.

"Not just yet, darling," Jonathan told me, grabbing my hands gently. Placing my hands in my lap, I remained quiet as he walked around me. As he did so, my browns furrowed as I kept hearing this clanking sound followed by what could only be the sound of a match. Blowing it out, he then walked back to where I sat and undid the blindfold. "All right, you may look," he finally allowed.

For a few seconds, my eyes had yet adjusted to the quick change; but once I was able to see correctly, I was in complete awe at the sight around me. In the very same marque that he took me to the first time he showed me around Regent's Park, red glowing candles surrounded me. The dim glow seemed to give off this romantic vibe, which was probably Jonathan's intention.

"Jonathan…this…," was all I could seem to get out before the detective sat down beside me, turning my head towards him as we meat in a passionate kiss. It took us a moment of so before pulling away to catch our breath.

"I'm please to like it. I wanted to make this night as romantic as I could."

"Well, you have seemed to pull it off very nicely; but if you do not mind me asking, what was your intent on doing it?"

"I have my secrets."

"Right, as you have told me earlier. Will you share these particular secrets with me?"

"I will when the time is right."

I could not help but laugh as he sat there gazing at me with such love in his eyes. "Since when did you become Mr. Cryptic?"

"According to you, I have always been as you claim."

"No, I just said that you _could_ be cryptic at times, but I did not formally label you as such."

"Ah, so you choose now to do so," Jonathan teased as he pulled me closer to him, catching my lips with his once more.

"What is going on with you?" I asked as he kept me close. "You are acting very different."

"It doesn't seem to bother you though."

"No it doesn't, but…" Just then, off in the distance the faint sounds of Big Ben chimed through the night's sky. All around us I heard cheering and laughter for the New Year, a new millennium. Couples were probably holding their lovers close as they shared their first kiss of 1900. I could not help but smile at this thought. Looking back at Jonathan, I smiled softly as I leaned into him for my own New Year's kiss. "I think we should head back home before we freeze."

"Not just yet, darling. There's…there is something I wanted to ask of you and is actually the reason why I brought you here tonight."

"Really, what is it?" I asked curiously, not just because of the question itself, but also because of why he suddenly became nervous. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm quite fine, just…" He paused for a brief moment before looking away and then back at me. "Paula…"

"Yes?"

"I…Well…You see…" He sighed. "Damn, I had everything I wanted to say perfect earlier," he whispered, but it was still loud enough for me to hear.

"What…I don't understand. Jonathan, what is going on?"

Taking a deep breath, he held my hands tightly as he looked deep into my eyes. "Paula…in all my years, not once have I ever come across someone like you. There was more to that speech, but I seemed to have forgotten it on the count of nerves. Therefore, here is what shall happen. As bravely as I can," he began, acting upon his words, "I am going to get down on one knee."

"You're what…?" I questioned.

"I am then going to reach into my pocket and pull out a small box. Inside that box is a small piece of jewellery that represents my deepest feelings for you." After saying this, he did just that. Inside that box was a small engagement ring with a single amethyst stone and two small diamonds surrounding it. "When that is done I am going to ask you a very important question, to which then you will reply. Hopefully, so I am not made a complete fool, you will agree to such a question."

"Jonathan…"

"Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" I sat there for what seemed like an eternity. My heart raced. My entire body felt like it was set ablaze. It all was clear to me now. He brought me out here to propose to me. "Marry me, Paula," he told me once more. Looking deep into his jade eyes, I could see desperation and hope within them.

"I…I…" I was speechless. I did not know what to say or how to say it. I knew my answer, but if just did not seem to want to come out. Then an idea hit me and I looked back at him with a sly grin. "Do you seriously want my answer?" I asked.

"Y-yes, I very much would." Rising to my feet, he quickly did the same as he soon towered over me. Gripping onto his coat, I pulled him close and before he could say another word, I reached up and caught his lips with my own. Tense at first, Jonathan soon relaxed as he wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him. Without realizing it, his grip on the small box loosened and fell with a loud thump. Soon we were ripped out of our trance, as he panicked.

"Damn!" he said under his breath, dropping to the ground in search of the box. Finding it, he sighed with relief when the saw that the expensive ring had not fallen out. Jumping to his feet once more, he looked at me with great fear. "I-I am terribly sorry, darling. I…I just…This has been a disaster."

Hearing this, I could not help but laugh. "No, it hasn't," I assured him as I took the box from him. He watched while I took the ring and slipped it onto the proper finger. "It's nice."

"So…i-is that a yes then?"

I nodded. "I'll marry you." Sighing with relief, Jonathan began to laugh as he lifted me up into the air, spinning me around. When my feet finally hit the ground once more, he caught my lips with his. Placing a hand on his cheek, I noticed that he was crying; as was I.

"I love you, Paula," he whispered before kissing me again. "I always will."

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Finally, after two years and two (no, three) rewrites, it's done and out of the way. I want to personally thank all who have been following this story right from the very beginning. However, a thanks must be given to those those that have been following it even after its major transition. If it weren't for your comments of support, this story probably never would have been finished. <em>

_At the moment, a sequel is in the works. Thus far, the prologue and chapters 1-3 are finished. I only hope that it is just as exciting as this was._


End file.
